


Homebound

by klonoafan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Hemospectrum Shift, Homestuck Kidswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 30,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Four very familiar kids play a very familiar game.





	1. ACT 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This remake will start off with me just pasting and editing my old chapters, but it'll eventually go back in track with the original. I hope you enjoy it!

A young girl sits on her bed, causally doing what it seems to be writing a story. But before she continues, she stops and looks directly at you, almost as if she is waiting for you to guess her name. 

And what pray tell is her name, you ask? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out.

>Enter name.

ROSE EGBERT

As it was previously announced, your name is ROSE and today is your BIRTHDAY. A gaggle of WIZARD PLUSHIES among other things are scattered throughout your room. You have a vast variety of INTERESTS. You have a somewhat childlike devotion for MIND-BENDING as well as HEARTFELT MOVIES. You like to try your hand at WRITING, although arguably you’re NOT QUITE COMFORTABLE with showing it to others just yet. You are quite fond of SUPERNATURAL LORE. And sometimes when you feel a little adventurous, you like to play some GAMES to pass the time. 

What will you do?

>Rose: Retrieve arms from magic chest.

You already have arms. 

>Well, take a look inside there anyways.

Alright, if you'll insist.

>Rose:  Examine contents.

In here you have a collection of things that every ALL KNOWING SEER or HUMBLE EXPLORER needs!

You are neither one of them.

Deep within your magic chest are ONE (1) FIRE ARM, SOME (~) SMOKE PELLETS, A COPY (1) OF COLONEL SASSACRE'S DAUNTING TEXT OF MAGICAL FRIVOLITY AND PRACTICAL JAPERY, ONE (1) CRYSTAL BALL, A PACK OF TAROT CARDS, ONE (1) SOFT PILLOW and perhaps one of your favorite books of all time, TROUBLESOME DETECTIVE.

Any of this stuff could be handy, but for now you'll take the SMOKE PELLETS.

>Rose: Captchalogue the smoke pellets.

You place the smoke pellets within your SYLLADEX, which leaves you with only three CAPTCHALOGUE CARDS left. Use them wisely.


	2. Chapter 2

>Rose: Examine Troublesome Detective poster.

On the poster lies a pitch black figure sitting in his office in a hard boiled manner with a bowl of licorice scotty dogs and a pile of spare knives by his side. There's a nice spot on the wall next to it. You've been meaning to hang up another poster up soon.

>Rose: Examine folded paper on drawer.

You walk over to the drawer and examine the piece of paper. You could practically smell the scent of MOTHERLY PASTRIES and PERFUMES from here.

Happy birthday, Rose. I'm so proud of you.

Beside it is a ROLLED UP POSTER.

>Rose: Take poster.

Yet another gift from your MOM. You should thank her whenever you get the chance. But first, you'll need something to hang it up first.

>Rose: Retrieve the hammer.

You retrieve the HAMMER, thus filling your SYLLADEX.

>Rose: Take nails.

You stuff the nails into your SYLLADEX, pushing the other items down a card. Suddenly, the SMOKE PELLETS are soon propelled out of the deck and are thrown onto the wall. Curse this infernal STACK DATA STRUCTURE! But as you expected it, they don't do anything. You knew you should've gotten better ones at Target.

Anyways, now that you have gathered enough items, you can get down to business and do some important meaningful thing that will surely impact your life in the near future.

>Rose: Stroke one of your journals and mutter, 'My precious...'

No! You will never do something that embarrassing in public.

Okay, maybe you'll stroke it a little, but you draw the line at making references to Lord of the Rings. You don't even like that series.

>Rose: Combine the hammer and nails.

You MERGE the two cards. The two items can now be used together.

 >Rose: Use hammer/nails on poster.

You use the aforementioned card in conjunction with the one lying behind it.

>Rose: Hang poster onto wall.

You uncurl the poster to reveal a picture of a young boy and a group of kids standing beside him while looking at a white house shining in front of their eyes, just waiting to be unleashed upon the world. At the top lies one word written by big bold letters. HOMESTUCK.

It's exactly what you wanted. Your mom has really done it this year!


	3. Chapter 3

>Rose: Examine Back to the Future poster.

Great Scott!

>Rose: Examine Mother 3 poster.

Strange. Funny. Heartrending.

>Rose: Examine calendar.

You've marked today's date as your birthday along with the supposed arrival date for the SBURB BETA to be launched.

It has been three days since then, but you remain vigilant. No packages will disappear on your watch.

>Rose: Read one of your books.

Oh, you mean this? It's nothing really. Just a bunch of stories written about your friends from way back when. Typically ones with exciting journeys and quests that used to blow your little girl socks off.

You snap out of your trip down memory lane once you have noticed a message on your COMPUTER. Someone is messaging you.

>Rose: Examine incoming message.

You hop onto your COMPUTER, which is where you spend almost a quarter or a half of your time on depending on your mood. You take your time to admire the background wallpaper in front of you. It's a picture of the main protagonist of one of your friends' webcomic that she personally made for you on your last birthday. Comparing this to her current pages, you can say she has improved a lot since then. Alongside that, it has your current browser of choice, ATHENA, and a bunch of PROGRAMMING PROJECT FILES.

Your PESTERCHUM app is flashing. Someone is trying to get touch with you.

>Rose: Open Pesterchum.

Out of the four CHUMS in your account, only one has signed in. And he gave you a message.

strivingComposer [SC] began pestering attentiveScribber [AS].

SC: happy b-day

AS: Thanks.

SC: did you get any sick presents yet

AS: No. No I haven’t.

SC: aw what

SC: worst

SC: birthday

SC: ever

SC: im so going to give you a lawyer

AS: Just kidding. Of course I’ve got a present.

SC: what did you get

AS: A Back to the Future poster. My mom gave it to me.

SC: is that the one with the dolorean

AS: That’s the one.

AS: But I suppose that’s not all that you want to talk about. What’s up?

SC: okay so

SC: you know my dad right

SC: all preoccupied with work and all that

SC: well what you don’t know

SC: is that he got me the game.

AS: Really?

SC: yeah

SC: i was honestly surprised that he remembered one of my oldest birthday gifts

SC: the funny thing is though he just left it in front of my door

SC: like he’s afraid of talking to me

AS: Well, have you tried talking back?

SC: no

AS: Maybe you should try talking to him when he’s not busy or being drunk.

SC: ill give it a try

SC: anyways where was i

AS: You said that he left it there.

SC: oh yeah

SC: so after that i took it in and opened the package

SC: and boom

SC: there was the two discs

SC: so i thought

SC: hey i bet rose and everyone else would like to play

SC: since is her birthday and all that

SC: although jade never played any games besides a few runs on mario kart

SC: so thats why im here

SC: do you want to be my partner

AS: ..

AS: um

SC: ah crap

SC: look i didnt mean like that

SC: i meant platonically not romantically

AS: It’s okay, Dave. I know what you meant.

AS: And the answer is yes.

AS: I just need to check on the mailbox to see if my copy is there and I’ll be all set.

SC: k

SC: good luck agent egbert

AS: You too, Agent Lalonde.

AS: Over and out.

attentiveScribber [AS] ceased pestering strivingComposer [SC].


	4. Chapter 4

>Rose: Look out window.

You look out from your bedroom window, where you can see your yard in full view. 

Hanging from one of the tree branches is your SWING. In a kid's yard, a tree without a swing is like a detective without a fedora. That is to say, without the fedora, HE CAN HARDLY BE CONSIDERED A DETECTIVE AT ALL. 

And there beside your driveway is your mailbox. 

>Rose: Examine mailbox.

You smile once you see the red flag lift up along with your spirits. It was finally here. At long last! But before you race downstairs and attain your well-deserved reward, you stop once you see a familiar white car pull in. Looks like your MOM just got back from her trip. And now she's going to beat you to the mail.

Not if you can get there first.

>Rose: Read COLONEL SASSACRE'S DAUNTING TEXT OF MAGICAL FRIVOLITY AND PRACTICAL JAPERY before you go!

You do your best to lift the book out of your chest. Whew! As heavy as this book is, you should store it away for later. 

Luckily, your Fetch Modus captchalogued it for you. You now have one more captchalogue card left.

>Rose: Allocate hammer into your strife specibus. 

You flip over to the back of your specibus to select "hammerkind". Your STRIFE SPECIBUS is now ALLOCATED with the HAMMERKIND ABSTRATUS.

The HAMMER has now moved from your CAPTCHALOGUE DECK to your STRIFE DECK.

Oh wait! 

You captchalogue your black fedora and wear it on top of your head.

Now you're ready.

>Rose: Exit room.

You exit your room and go out into the HALLWAY.

>Go downstairs.

As you descend downstairs, you can smell the sweet scent of baking wafer from the KITCHEN to your nose. 

You know that tantalizing smell from anywhere. 

And you are ready for it.


	5. Chapter 5

You enter the kitchen just in time to see Mom busy making one of her own recipes. You look ahead of her to see the copy of SBURB placed on the table, lying underneath a purple package. The gift was probably from Dave, no doubt. Next to those two items are some BILLS and your MOM's PDA. 

Once you're done observing the situation, you decide that this is the right time to take action. But before you even take one step, she turns around to notice you coming in. She has seen past your flimsy disguise. You unequip it, hoping to find another way to get past her. 

But your effort has been fruitless. She already finished decorating her cake and is blocking your way to the package. 

As she takes out her lighter to light up the candles, only one word comes to your mind.

>[STRIFE!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgZNDUF64L4&t=49s)

With the hammer in your hands, you began the assault by charging towards her. But with a swift move, she blocks your attack using the cake. Your guardian takes the next move. She hands the cake to you, but you abjure the offering by backing away. You try to counterattack once again only to end up getting blocked.

You stand, panting. You look at your mom. Somehow, within those light blue eyes of hers, you understand. You have no other choice but to wave the white flag.

>Rose: Take cake. 

“When two great forces oppose each other, the victory will go to the one who knows how to yield.” - Oscar Wilde.

[Wise words from a wise man.](https://www.homestuck.com/story/95)

In gratitude for accepting her gift, your mom gladly gave you the stuff you needed. You give her a big hug and say thanks for the poster. She smirks, saying you're welcome.

You exit out of the kitchen with your head up high.

>Rose: Head back to your room.

You go back to your room and gently place the purple package on your bed, freeing up space for the two game copies, your cake, and your fedora. Now it would be a good time to tell Dave that you've got it.

>Rose: Hop back on Pesterchum.

SC: oh hey, you're back  
SC: did you get the copies  
AS: Yes. Yes I did.  
SC: was that a Phineas and Ferb reference  
AS: Why yes, my dear Lalonde. Yes it was.  
AS: But before we continue, do you have a plan for John and Jade to join?  
SC: of course I do  
SD: here i'll type it out for you  
SC: OP > WH > SD > SA.  
AS: So I‘m going to serve John, he's going to serve you, and you're going to serve Jade?  
SD: yep it's not exactly foolproof, but that's the idea  
AS: Fascinating. And how long did it take you to plan this?  
SC: one minute  
AS: Wow, that's offly quick of you.  
SC: yep  
SC: i'm so fast sonic ain't got nothing on me  
SC: in fact i can run circles around that guy  
SC: maybe even run around the world and back in one day  
SC: people would seeing me running across their streets   
SC: wondering who the heck is that guy and why is he so freakin fast  
SC: i bet i'll be so famous they're have me on the news  
SC: but i'll too fast to even start the conversation  
SC: and then when i'm done i'll just come back running home and never step foot outside again  
SC: who knows i might even write myself a book  
AS: Well hold on to that book for now. I'm going to insert the cilent disk. Are you ready for this?  
SC: i was born ready  
AS: Alright, let's do this.

>Rose: Insert disc.

You take out one of the two discs and insert it into the computer. Once you do, a text box by the name of SBURB Cilent pops up simultaneously on your screen.

Hmm...It looks like you're going to have to wait until he gets connected.

>Rose: Examine closet.

You look back to your closet to see your many clothes and your shelf of HANDY COMPUTER PROGRAMING GUIDES.

>Rose: Read Data Structures book.

Ah, Data Structures for Beginners. It even has a free FETCH MODUS in the back.

>Rose: Get modus.

You flip over to the back where you see the free QUEUE MODUS strapped inside a plastic pocket.

Unlike the ‘First In, Last Out’ system of the STACK, it has a ‘First In, First Out’ method instead, which is even more complicated than the last.

>Rose: Apply Fetch Modus to Sylladex.

Items that were previously captchalogued into your SYLLADEX are not immediately accessible now. You can only use your item on the bottom card, and have to wait until the items on the upper cards get pushed back to it.

But right now the top item is nothing, which means you can use both the CAKE and FEDORA for the time being. However, once you fill the top card with something else, the only one you could use would be your FEDORA since it's at the bottom. 

Welp. You did want to get a upgrade. Or should you say downgrade. You might as well give it a chance until you can find a better one.

>Rose: Switch back. 

You're not so sure how. You didn’t really see a card for it when you applied this modus into your sylladex.

What are you going to do now?

>Rose: Open the present. 

You try your best to open up the package with your bare hands, but with no luck. Surely your fingers are no match for the wrath of the tape gods. 

>Try using something sharp. Like scissors or something.

Great idea. You go over to your drawer and grab the SCISSORS. Unfortunately, you can't use them, so you have to use your fedora instead. 

>Look inside it.

All you see is a POCKETKNIFE.

>Great! Use that!

Gladly. You put the fedora back on top the drawer and insert the knife into the package, slaying the cardboard beast.

>Rose: Look inside package.

You decide to look inside. But before you get the chance, you stop to hear your computer giving you a message. You quickly hop back to your computer to see that you're finally connected to Dave.

>Press ENTER.

You sit back and watch the screen change to show a circular green symbol surrounded by white with the loading bar underneath it. It kinda of reminds you of those transmutation circles you've saw after watching Fullmetal Alchemist. At first you were a bit conflicted whether to watch it or not when Jade recommended it to you, but once you saw the first episode, it instantly became perhaps one of your favorite animes to watch. 

Then again, it was the only anime you've watched.

You continue to watch as the colors of the symbol change alongside with the screen while the game continues to load.

Well, you know what they say. Good things come to those who wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Aggrieve (Homestuck Vol 1-4) by Mark Hadley.


	6. Chapter 6

>Dave: Select chest.

With cursor in hand, you decide to test out the controls by choosing the select option and picking on the MAGIC CHEST, lifting it up above ground. Interesting. 

>Zoom out.

With a few clicks from your mouse, you zoom out from the bedroom until you can see the whole house. 

>Dave: Drop chest.

You slowly guide the chest towards the balcony and drop it.

>Rose: Get the card.

You find your missing STACK FETCH MODUS lying on the floor and reapply it to your sylladex. You can now switch between the two fetch modi at any time. You look outside your bedroom window to see the car slowly back up from the driveway. It looks like your mom is leaving again to get more baking supplies. Despite the dreadful silence throughout the house, you are relieved to have it all to yourself again. 

>Dave: Select Rose.

You can't select a PLAYER! Rose abjures the troublesome cursor.

>Dave: Revise room.

You click on Revise and use it to add more space over at the upper right corner.

>Dave: Open Phernalia Registry.

You click on the Registry, opening a wide selection of objects.

>Dave: Deploy Totem Lathe.

You click on the middle option and place into the empty space.

>Rose: Examine it.

It looks pretty neat.

>Dave: Open Grist Lathe.

You select the grist option, opening a wide menu of materials. Cool.

>Dave: Deploy Cruxtrader.

You go down to the living room, click on the Registry, and place the first object onto the middle of the room.

>Dave: Deploy Alchemiter. 

You go out onto the balcony and place the machine on it.

>Rose: Go out to the balcony.

You exit the room and enter the balcony, the giant machine beside you.

>Rose: Look through telescope.

It's a clear, sunny day. Nothing bad to report.

>Rose: Go downstairs.

You go downstairs. The Cruxtrader towering before your very eyes. But before you can do anything else, you stop to hear faint music coming from your pockets. You stop and take out your phone. It looks like one of your chums is pestering you. 


	7. Chapter 7

astuteCadet [AC] started pestering attentiveScribber [AS].

AC: hey there rose!  
AS: Hey John.  
AC: so how's your birthday coming along? are you having a good time?  
AS: I'm fine. There's no need for worrying.  
AS: I appreciate you asking though.  
AC: aw! you're welcome. say, have you got my package yet in the mail?  
AS: No, all I have is Dave's.  
AC: darn! i could've sworn that i gave it to you.  
AS: Wait. Was it a green package?  
AC: yeah!  
AS: Crap.  
AC: what's wrong? because normally you don't cuss at all.   
AS: I saw it in my mom's car from the window while she was heading back to the store. If only I went outside sooner, I would've got it by now. I'm sorry, John.  
AC: eh don't sweat it. i'm pretty sure she'll be back soon.  
AC: anyways, what are you doing now?  
AS: Playing Sburb with Dave.  
AC: wait. you mean that game?  
AS: I'm pretty sure there's only one game like it, but yes.  
AS: John? Are you alright?  
AS: John?  
AC: sorry about that. i just...spaced out a little, that’s all.  
AC: hehehehe  
AS: John, that pun‘s not even related to what we’re talking about right now.  
AC: i know, i just wanted to say it.  
AC: you know what they say- laughter’s what makes the world go round.  
AS: I thought that was love.  
AC: that too.  
AC: anyways, i better go. got things to do and all that. i’ll see you later, okay?  
AS: Okay. See you.

astuteCadet [AC] ceasing pestering attentiveScribber [AS].


	8. Chapter 8

>Rose: Check out the cruxtruder.

Might as well. 

>Rose: Turn the wheel. 

You turn the wheel, causing something to come out, but the lid hinders you from taking it out completely. 

>Dave: Wreck the bathroom.

You click on the tub and lift it up from the floor, creating a huge, gaping hole underneath.  You then take the tub to the driveway, only to have your connection interrupted. 

>Rose: Head to the utility room. 

You go downstairs to the UTILITY ROOM, where you see a SLEDGEHAMMER and a CAPTCHALOGUE CARD.

>Rose: Get sledgehammer and card. 

You take both the SLEDGEHAMMER and the CAPTCHALOGUE CARD, combine them, and apply it into your strife specibus. 

>Now use it on the cruxtruder.

You take the kitchen stool and slowly stand on it. The weight of the sledgehammer is making you a bit unbalanced. Your soft, mitten-like hands isn't used to wielding this weapon. 

>Dave: Be a gentleman and help the girl out. 

Using the cursor, you guide her movement towards the lid, hitting it completely before a bright light obscures the screen. When the light fades, you stop to see a timer on the machine slowly counting down. A glowing ball of light is floating beside her. 

>Rose: Turn the wheel again. 

You exclude ONE (1) CRUXITE DOWEL and CAPTCHALOGUE into your sylladex.

SC: ok i may sound a bit inconsiderate, but i think you need to hurry up that clock is ticking down fast  
SC: rose?

attentiveScribber [AS] is now idle.

SC: huh i guess your mom's pda is underneath that cruxite i'll just give you this pre-punched card 

>Dave: Deploy pre-punched card. 

You place the card on the floor.

>Rose: Get card.

The SCISSORS flys from out of the syalldex, cutting the STUFFED WIZARD’s hat. To make things less complicated, you switch over to the QUEUE MODUS.

>Rose: Talk to the ball.

You try to talk to your Navi-like companion, only to get a jumbled up mess as a response.

AS: I think it wants the wizard.  
SC: you can understand it?  
AS: No but it looks like it does.

>Dave: Drag the wizard into the Kernelsprite.

You picked up the wizard and drag it into the sprite. Yet another flash of light occurred and all that was left when it faded was a floating knight helmet. Its speech is still untranslatable, but at least you don't have to worry about losing your sense of hearing. 

>Rose: Use pre-punched card on totem lathe.

You go upstairs to your room and slip the PRE-PUNCHED CARD into a slot on the TOTEM LATHE. Up top, a TOOL ARM deploys a vast variety of chisels. 

>Rose: Look out the window. 

You look out the window to see the car come back into the driveway. There goes your alone time. 

>Rose: Place the dowel into the lathe. 

You clamp the metal cylinder into the lathe. It twirls in place while the ARM lowers itself towards it, carving the dowel into a TOTEM.

You take the TOTEM. 

>Dave: Fix the bathroom.

Using the revise option, you fill up the hole you’ve made, taking up 6 build grist out of 20. You and Rose now have 14 left. 

After that, you try to take the tub back into the bathroom, only to get your connection lost again and watch it drop right next to the door.

>Rose: Check on Dave. 

AS: Hey Dave. I just wanted to tell you that I got my totem.  
AS: Dave?

strivingComposer [SC] has lost connection.

AS: Crap.

>Rose: Open the door.

You try your best to open it, but something’s keeping you from coming outside. Suddenly, you hear a loud rumble echoing throughout the ground. You look out the window only to see one of the houses nearby was completely destroyed by a giant meteor.

You now know what the countdown is for. And it's not a good sign.


	9. Chapter 9

A young boy stands in his bedroom. Thanks to the unpredictable cruel mistress named nature, his house has just lost power including his wireless internet connection, thus severing the link to a recently popular game between him and a young girl he was playing with minutes ago. With her life on the life, that girl is putting her fate into his hands by finding a way to regain it somehow. This gentleman-like boy named...

Named....

It's right at the tip of your tongue. What was his name again?

>Enter name.

DAVE LALONDE

Your name is DAVE. And as it was previously mentioned you are without POWER, but fortunately your LAPTOP still stands. You have quite a few amounts of INTERESTS. You like to spend your time MAKING SICK BEATS on your TURNTABLES whenever you’re bored. You also have a odd love for APPLE JUICE, so much so you even have a spare room used onlyfor your apple garden. Some of them are still saplings, but you have a lot of PATIENCE, which is useful when you have some PICTURES to DRY. As you tell from the wire hanging from the ceiling, you aspire to be a PHOTOGRAPHER, even though in hindsight you're pretty much a AMATEUR.

What will you do?

>Dave: Show us what's inside the box.

Box? What box? There's no box here.

>Come on. Just one peek.

No.

>Please?

No means no. You don't want anyone, and you mean  _anyone_ to see it until you deliver it to Rose. Not even It's her birthday, not yours. _So back off._

>Dave: Play some sweet beats.

You thought about sitting down and just mess around with your studio. But you decided to do that later. You have a life to save. 

>Dave: Look out the window.

You look out the window. Your panoramic viewpoint gives you a wide overview of your yard below. Past the winding forest and the mausoleum that your DAD had made for your pet cat JASPERS, you make out the familiar silhouette of the LABORATORY nearby. A place that probably can produce A VERY STRONG WIRELESS SIGNAL. So strong in fact, you might even be able to connect to it once you've reached a good place in the house. Maybe if you seek above ground?

>Dave: Take laptop.

You take your LAPTOP and place it inside your SYLLADEX. (1+1+3+1+1+3=10). You also take your RED SCARF from the floor and wrap around your neck.

>Dave: Examine book on desk.

Oh, this old thing? It's just a book about planting trees inside. It's no big deal.

>Dave: Take book.

You might as well. 


	10. Chapter 10

>Dave: Go out and explore.

You leave your BEDROOM. Down the hall to the right is the way to the OBSERVATORY. Unfortunately that's also where your dad's room is located. Knowing that your dad have very good hearing, you need to stay low and not be seen.

>Dave: Sneak to the observatory.

You softly approach a juncture in the hallway. Beyond this is the OBSERVATORY. You just need to sneak past this dark alley.

>Dave: Sneak past.

As you sped across the hall, the lightning flashes from the stormy weather. You've made it. You also take your raincoat hanging from the coat rack.

>Dave: Go through door.

The door opens to a outside hallway. You can practically feel your bones shiver. You now begin to question the designer of this house.

>Dave: Hurry up to the observatory.

You quickly shut the door before the rain wets up the floor.

>Dave: Get connected!

You take out your LAPTOP and BOOK.

>Dave: Stack laptop on top of Gardening Book.

You place the laptop on the book.

>Dave: Access laboratory wifi network.

There are many signals being broadcasted from the lab. One of them is mysteriously UNLOCKED, so you select that one and reconnect the game with Rose.

>Dave: Take the bathtub away from the door.

You place the tub back in its rightful place, freeing the maiden in distress.

>Rose: Take totem to alchemiter.

You place it onto its rightful spot and watch in awe as the laser arm scan the totem before summoning a light blue book onto the platform.

>Rose: Open it.

You hear the clock on the Cruxtruder forever ticking as the meteor comes in through the atmosphere.  _Eight seconds till impact._  

You could practically feel the heat rising as it comes ever so steadily to its destination.  _Seven seconds._ _Six seconds._ You jump onto the platform and pick up the book, your subconscious counting down the minutes of your life down to its very last to keep you wary of your current situation.  _Five seconds. Four seconds._ _Three seconds. Two seconds._

_One second._

Without any hesitation, you immediately open the book, taking your mom as well as your whole house with you.

**_Zero._ **


	11. ACT 2

Meanwhile, in the distant future, a SOULFUL WANDERER is exploring the desert. In the midst of the endless sand, he stops to look up. Right in front of him, standing so tall and gallant, is a white tree.

Suddenly, he takes a few steps back before falling on his tush once the ground rumbles around him.  Once he gets up, he pauses to see a white apple with a slightly familiar logo on it. The tree slowly fades away, its task complete.


	12. Chapter 12

>Rose: Wake up.

You open your eyes to find yourself standing on the balcony with the cruxite book in your hands.

Your house along with your mom's car are barely standing on pieces of land that stuck with you when you transported to safety from being attacked by meteors.

In response to the book, the sprite glows and divides into two halves. The dark half sinks down into the clouds while the light half ascends towards to places unknown.

>Rogue.

What's left of the sprite changes and grows its own body in result. As much as you enjoy watching amazing things such as this to happen, you can't help but wonder what has happened to your mom.

Suddenly, your train of thought screeches to a halt while you stop and look around. For a sec there you thought someone calling you a rogue for some reason. Maybe you're just imagining things?

Then again, you are with a floating wizard, so this can't be your imagination.

>Rogue, can you hear me?

Her name's not Rogue. It's Rose.

>Very well then Rose. May I ask you something?

Sure. But how does she know that you're trustworthy?

>You can trust me. I swear on my title as a knight.

Very well then, you have her seal of approval.

>Rose, do you have your rectangular device with you?

You mean her phone? Why yes, yes she does.

>Good. Now communicate with your comrade.

AS: Dave? Come in Dave.  
AS: This is Rose coming in from...whatever this place is. Requesting urgent response. Over.  
AS: Are your ears up?  
SC: my ears are levitating as we speak  
SC: where are you now?   
AS: Well....I'm...  
AS: I'm not so sure where this is. I just woke up here.  
SC: where's your mom?  
AS: I'm not so sure about her whereabouts either. To be honest, I'm getting kind of worried.  
SC: eh i wouldn't worry too much   
SC: your mom is one feisty women  
SC: i'm pretty sure she'll turn up sooner or later  
SC: anyways we should focus on our next objective  
AS: Since when do you follow objectives?  
SC: what can i say  
SC: living with a negligent dad has changed me quite a lot actually  
SC: i'm like a whole new dave  
SC: except with the same amount of emotional baggage as the last one  
SC: which technically doesn't make me any different from myself  
SC: unless there's some other me who's just as cool as i am  
SC: in that case i might be pretty special  
SC: who knows  
SC: there might be a dave egbert  
SC: or a dave strider  
SC: or better yet a dave harley  
SC: hell there might be a multitude of mes out there  
SC: just think about it  
AS: In my opinion, i think that one Dave is good enough for me.  
SC: aw   
SC: if it wasn't for the intense atmosphere around my house right now, i would've been smiling right now  
SC: anyways meet me at the kitchen  
SC: i may have a idea for your wizard-y friend over there   
SC: oh and rose?  
AS: Yes?  
SC: happy birthday  
AS: Thanks.

>Take the totem.

You decide to carefully captchalogue the TOTEM that was used to create the BOOK earlier. Feeling satisfied, you go back inside. But you can't help but wonder. What's the source of this voice in your head?


	13. Chapter 13

Years in the future, but not many, a command pad welcomes the lone dersite as the base reboots itself once the carapacian enters into the room.

Suddenly, the top right panels automatically activates to reveal a young girl standing on her balcony with a oddly colored knight by her side.

He looks down on the keys and makes his first move.

>Rouge.

>Rogue, can you hear me?


	14. Chapter 14

>Dave: Look out the window.

You stand up and look out from the observatory. In the distance, tons of meteors rain down upon the forest, causing fires to erupt. Unfortunately, due to its high temperature, the rain can't even put it out.

>Check on battery.

It's fine for now, but it wouldn't be like that for long. If the power in the house doesn't come back, there's only one last resort: the small BACKUP GENERATOR over at the MAUSOLEUM.

>Dave: Prototype sprite with Betty Crocker box.

SC: ok so you’re going to distract him for me so i can do it  
AS: Got it.

>Rose, frail around in a distracting manner.

The SPRITE finds your actions utterly DISTRACTING. With a swift toss, you cover your eyes once Dave throws the mix into the sprite.

Once the light fades, you look up to see the sprite was gone. 

You look around. It's nowhere in sight. You feel a utter sense of worry. Hopefully wherever it is, it's okay.

SC: so  
SC: what do you want to do now  
AS: How about we try to get John’s package from my mom’s car?  
SC: sounds good meet me at the balcony 

>Go to the balcony.

SC: ok i’m going to try to lift the car to you once it's up you can get the box and i‘ll place it back

>Dave: Pick up car. 

With the remaining power you have left, you pick up the car and attempt to lift it up to Rose, only to lose connection and drop it. Great. Just great. You watch as it falls into the depths below. 

>Quick, check your phone.

 You swiftly took on your phone to see if Dave is really gone. And unfortunately he is. Fortunately your luck has turned in favor once you see John's back online. You let out a big sigh of relief before answering.

attentiveScribber [AS] began pestering astuteCadet [AC].

AC: ok i’m back  
AC: and with all my body parts still attached! :D  
AC: how are you holding up?  
AS: Extremely well, actually. Even though I’m stuck in the middle of space and just recently watched my mom’s car fall into the vast bottomless depths just when I was about to get your package out after Dave’s computer lost connection again.   
AS: And there’s also the fact that my mom is missing and that Dave might be in trouble, but hey things get worse before they get better.   
AC: oh.   
AC: that’s a lot to bear, huh?  
AS: Yeah..It really is.  
AC: but...i think...NO....i KNOW that you can handle it  
AC: i'm not sure if i believe in fate or destiny, but if there's anyone that i know can save the world..it's you.  
AS: You really think so?  
AC: well, yeah! of course i do! you're one of my best friends.  
AS: Thanks John, but how am i going to connect to Dave?  
AC: maybe you can ask jade for help?  
AS: That sounds like a great idea. See you later.  
AC: see ya!

attentiveScribber [AS] ceased pestering astuteCadet [AC].

attentiveScribber [AS] began pestering  sereneArtist [SA].

SA: oh hey there rose! whats up?  
AS: Nothing much. Say, do you mind if I ask you something? It's very important.   
SA: oh? whats wrong?   
AS: It's about Dave. You know about the game Sburb?  
SA: yeah, my bro made a review on it.  
AS: Dave and I were in the middle of playing when he lost power. Unfortunately, I can't connect with him since I've lost my only copy. I just wanted to ask that maybe you can connect with him instead?  
SA: say no more! i'll do it!   
AS: Are you sure that you can do it?   
SA: absolutely! i may have to get it from my bro since he was the one who got the mail yesterday but i can handle it!   
AS: Thanks Jade. I'll find a way to repay you.   
SA: aw! thanks rose! but you dont have to go out your way to repay me. its the thought that counts after all!  
SA: see you later!  
AS: See you.

attentiveScribber [AS] ceased pestering sereneArtist [SA].


	15. Chapter 15

>Rose: Be Dave.

Okay. Your LAPTOP is kaput. There's only one thing to do now. Get that BACKUP GENERATOR.

>Dave: Place your laptop inside one of those nicely knitted cases. 

You embarrassingly slide your laptop inside one of the cases your ever nerdy friend John made for you. It even got a triforce symbol on it since you love Zelda so freaking much. You captchalogue the LAPTOP back in its respected card.

Alright. Now you're ready.

>Dave: Allocate book into your strife specibus.

You rather not. And besides you already have your specibus allocated with bladekind. 

>Dave: Go outside.

As you step out into the perilous winds, you curse to yourself as you put on your raincoat. You stop and look up to see red flashing across the sky as a constant reminder of your soon would be short life. Well that's what you would say if you were a quitter. And you're not the kind of person to just sit there and wait for the inevitable to happen.

Not by a long shot.

"If you can’t fly then run, if you can’t run then walk, if you can’t walk then crawl, but whatever you do you have to keep moving forward." - Civil rights activist, Martin Luther King Jr.

>Dave: Confront father in hall. 

You take off your raincoat as you settle in. But even when your body is relaxed, your mind isn't. You can sense his presence. You should get read-PSYCHE! Let's have another character introduction instead.

 

Okay, hear me out. There’s this cool girl sitting in her cool room, see? Like the coolest girl in the history of cool girls. If there was a definition of cool in the dictionary, she would be the first example on the list. Anyways, this cool girl is just so cool, she’s even giving you a chance to guess her name. 

Because that’s what cool girls do. 

>Enter name.

 JADE STRIDER

Heck yes.

Your name is JADE. It's a QUESTIONABLY WARM April day here in your APARTMENT. Perhaps a little too warm for your tastes, which is why you have your FANS cranked up and your WINDOW OPEN for the cool wind to blow right on through. Thankfully, you can also make some COOL TUNES on your BASS to make yourself a bit more comfortable than you already are. You have a variety of INTERESTS, most of them being a bit more CREATIVE like your ONGOING WEB COMIC that you update ever so frequently on YOUR WEBSITE. You also have a bit of embarrassing love for ANIME and MANGA, particularly one by the name of SOUL EATER.

What will you do?

>Jade: Squawk like a crow and fly out the window.

No, that would be a terrible idea! For one, crows don’t squawk, they caw. And jumping out the window would be a very very bad idea. That's practically a one way ticket to Deathtown. Especially when you live in a apartment.

Although you might reconsider cawing like a crow in a later date.

>Jade: Go get the beta and save Dave!

You could if you have it, that is. But alas, you have to wait until your BROTHER comes back with the mail.

>Jade: Go online.

You go over to your computer and open up your HEPHAESTUS brower.

>Jade: View comic.

It’s your own website featuring your own anime inspired webcomic made by your own hands. It’s called RISE UP and you admit it that the first few chapters are pretty bad, but you’ve gained a small yet supportive fanbase over time. Luckily, your art skills has grown up alongside you, eventually getting better to the point when it’s almost scary how good you are.

>Jade: Check the latest pages of Midday Crew.

You might as well. You haven't read it in a while.

>Midday Crew.

"You are members of a secret group called the Midday Crew. Your plots are pretty well done. You are now planning your next course of action."

>SS: Use your razor on your plans.

"Sleuth Spades uses his OCCAM'S RAZOR to make a circular hole into the plans, freeing it from the knife. You wonder why the heck would someone do that kind of thing."

>SS: Climb ladder.

"You go up to the MANHOLE COVER and attempt to push it out, only to feel a huge weight coming from up top. Hmm...It seems you need to find another way to get out. But how?"

>Jade: Skip a couple pages or so.

Your memory is a bit fuzzy, but you ended up right where you left off with the three men heading out towards their destination in their black jeep.

>Jade: Save your place.

You decide to do just that. You don't want to forget like last time. All of a sudden, you hear a slight creek coming from the door. You turn around and-

You pause on that moment only to switch back into Dave's perspective. Now where were we?


	16. Chapter 16

>Dave: Descend to lower chambers.

You descend down to the living room area. Since you mostly spend time in your room, you nearly forgot how spacious your house is. Maybe it's a metaphor for your relationship with your DAD. Then again you barely know him as a person, so you can't really say anything. 

If you can close your eyes long enough, you can actually hear the rushing water flowing from underneath the floor. It always calms you down. 

The front door is right in front of you, but you don't want to take the long way out. You rather go to the kitchen and see if you can go through there without getting spotted.

>Dave: Grab the robotic beatboxer.

It's too big for you to captchalogue it! 

Not that you want to move anyways. Your dad gave it to you as a gift for your birthday. You're not so sure is to why it's a robotic rapper, but you don't really question your dad's likes nor hobbies. 

Then again you don't really know his likes or hobbies even are. 

>Dave: Take the umbrella.

UMBRELLA. (1+ 3 + 3 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 = 12%10 = 2)

Into Box 2 it goes!

>Dave: Go to kitchen.

Well, it looks like the LIQUOR BOTTLES are out. Things are going to get wrecked.

>Dave: Check out that colored picture in the middle of the screen.

Lying on top of your REFRIGERATOR is a picture that you've passionately made in your younger days. Supposedly your dad liked it so much, he brought the cheapest frame he could find and melded it on top of the appliance.  

>Dave: Go out the back door.

Alright. Time to be like a banana and split- okaynevermind.

Holy crap that was close! How is he able to do that? And why is he carrying that briefcase? Oh god, is he trying to pretend to be a NORMAL BUSINESSMAN again?

>Dave: Hop over counter; landing in a roll.

You quickly hop over the counter and youth roll out of this ballpark. Unfortunately, you've landed on the table which is filled with robot parts.

Lousy robot arms. 

>Dave: Head for the door!

You head straight towards to the door, only to get intercepted by your parent. You take out your sword. You know the drill. But much to your surprise, he lets you go. He kneels down, gives you your raincoat and hat, then walks away.

>Dave: Go out the back door. 

You decide to go through your previous plan and exit through the back door. In front of you is the TRANSFORMER which generates and distributes electricity from the UNDERGROUND GENERATOR which is powered by the river flowing underneath your house. 

Unfortunately it was struck by lightning and now it’s broken.

Up ahead, you can the MAUSOLEUM and the BACKUP GENERATOR across the back yard. You’re almost there. 

>Dave: Use umbrella.

You take out your umbrella and continue to tread on the wet soil towards your destination.


	17. Chapter 17

>Dave: Hurry up and activate the generator!

You fire up the GENERATOR and bring the cord inside.

>Dave: Defile tomb.

You gently push the coffin, revealing the tuxedo-wearing cat inside it. Alas poor Jaspers, forever stuck in such a cold and dismal place. You deserved to be buried like a normal pet.

Then again that tux does look good on you.

>Dave: Plug up the laptop.

You plug it in and reconnect to the internet. In front of you, you can see Rose standing in front of her door as well as Jade giving you a message on Pesterchum.

>Dave: Be Rose.

After a long hour of intense concentration, you are now Rose.

>Knock on the door gently. You don't want to be rude.

You gently knock on the door to see if someone was here. Surprisingly, someone answers back. 

???: < hello? w-who's there?  
ROSE: Sorry. I didn't mean to invade your privacy.  
???: < oh no no no! it's okay! i...i need some company..  
ROSE: Do you mind if I come in then?  
???: < no. just...purromise that you wont freak it out.  
ROSE: I won't.  
???: < okay...you can come in meow.

>Open the door.

You give the door a slight creak before coming in. Once you stepped in, you look ahead to see a floating girl with long, flowing hair and short horns right on top of her head. 

???: < hello!

>Dave: Pester Rose.

SA: there you are, dave!  
SA: i was beginning to get worried that you were stuck with that fire..  
SC: i'm okay just chilling with my bro Jasper in the mausoleum  
SC: thanks for worrying though  
SA: aw! youre welcome!  
SA: anyways rose told me about your whole situation and i wanted to help!  
SC: nice do you have it  
SA: yep! got it right here. bro gave it to me before i could even say why i need it.   
SC: cool just let me chat with Rose real quick  
SA: okay! 

>Talk to the young mistress. 

ROSE: Hey there.  
ROSE: Were you here this whole time?  
???: < well...not necessarily. one moment i was dead, the next moment poof! i ended up here!   
ROSE: Sorry about that.   
???: < no it's okay. it's just gonna take me a while to get used to being alive. even if it means being a floating cat ghost.   
ROSE: What's your name?  
???: < it's meulin. meulin leijon.  
ROSE: Nice to meet you, Meulin.  
MEULINSPRITE: < you too!  
ROSE: Say, have you seen my mom around? She's like yay high, likes to wear white..  
MEULINSPRITE: < what's a mom?  
ROSE: Um...Well....A mom is like a female caretaker. They're the ones who gave birth to you and take care of you everyday until you grow up.  
MEULINSPRITE: < so they're like lusii?  
ROSE: If lusii are the ones who you call parents in your planet, then yes.  
MEULINSPRITE: < in that case, no. i didn't see her. she might be kidnapped.  
ROSE: ...  
MEULINSPRITE: < b-but i'm sure she's okay! if she's anything like my lusus, she might be out there somewhere!  
ROSE: ...You're right. Knowing her, she's probably out there, fighting who knows what somewhere. Thanks.  
MEULINSPRITE: < you're welcome, rose!  
ROSE: But I have one more question to ask.  
ROSE: What exactly is this place?  
MEULINSPRITE: < i’m glad you asked!


	18. Chapter 18

MEULINSPRITE: < the place that you’re currently floating above is the planet LORAT, short for Land of Rivers and Temples.  
MEULINSPRITE: < it’s where you’ll meet your consorts and denizen and begin your quest as a Rogue of Mind.  
ROSE: Well, that’s a good start. How do I get there?  
MEULINSPRITE: < in order to get there, you’ll have to build your way to the First Gate.  
ROSE: Is there anything else you want to tell me?  
MEULINSPRITE: < well...i did have a whole story about The Ultimate Riddle and how you and your moirails will eventually be a part of a war between Prospit and Derse...  
MEULINSPRITE: < but it’s terribly long and winding. i don’t want to bore you.  
ROSE: Well, how about a summary then?  
MEULINSPRITE: < sure!

>Meulinsprite: Summarize. 

MEULINSPRITE: < ahem! beyond The Seven Gates and the Incipisphere is a place called Skaia.  
MEULINSPRITE: < legends say that there’s a powerful ancient object hidden within the surface. but that’s another story. needless to say, Skaia always has a war between two equally matched forces. the Prospitians and the Dersites. Both with their own separate agendas and goals.  
MEULINSPRITE: < sadly, the war never ends in Prospit’s favor, leaving them completely powerless under Derse’s shadow. well, that is until twenty heroes will step in and change history!  
ROSE: Wait...Did you just say twenty?   
MEULINSPRITE: < yep! your session is shared with two others. but i can’t tell you which ones though. that would only ruin the surprise!  
ROSE: So all that we have to do first is go down to the surface?  
MEULINSPRITE: < exactly! after that though it’s all up to you on what to do next.   
ROSE: I see. Thanks for tolerating my questions.  
MEULINSPRITE: < no. i should be the one thanking you. without you, i would probably still be dead.  
ROSE: Alright then. Let’s start building. 

>Dave: Deploy Punch Designix.

Using the deploy option on the menu, you select the only item you can choose and place it inside her mom's OFFICE.

SC: rose, if you ever get this message, I've deployed this thing in your mom's office  
SC: oh yeah, there's also a bunch of imps outside 

>Rose: Respond.

AS: Sorry for the delay. I was busy talking with Meulinsprite. I'm pretty sure you heard everything, right?  
SC: yep and you know what's the first thing i‘m going to make?  
AS: What?  
SC: stairs everyone hates stairs  
AS: And what's so scary about stairs?  
SC: lots of things, rose lots of things

>Rose: Go to the bathroom.

You enter the bathroom and look out the window. And you don't like what you see. Outside, you spy a group of imps. Not only are they messing around with your mother's piano, one of them just so happens to do the inevitable. 

Riding on your HORSE POGO RIDE. 

NO ONE, and I repeat NO ONE, unless they're friends or family, can ride upon MAPLEHOOF. And the last time you have checked, you never had any implike friends nor family members so they don't count.

Oh, they are going to pay for their crimes. 

>Dave: Enact rightful justice on them. 

With one click, you select the piano, causing the perpetrator's lackeys to run away as you lift up the weighted instrument. Then, when it least excepts it, you dropped it right on top of the rider. In response, the piano breaks as well as the imp, which just now has been reduced to various pieces of grist spread throughout the ground.

Luckily, the proud steed still lives to bounce another day.

>Dave: Use the pogo ride to fling grist through window.

You tried, but no cigar. Luckily, you have another idea. With one click, you pull the ride right out of the ground like a farmer pulling out weeds in his garden.

>Dave: Drop it in Rose's bathroom.

You carefully place the treasured horse inside the tub. 

>Rose: Take grist. 

You feel a abundance of happiness when you see your grist caste rise.

>Piano: Level up. 

Sadly to say, the brave piano has unfortunately moved on the musical afterlife after forsaking its life so that may others can live.

We now give one second of silence for its sacrifice on the battlefield.

.....

Thank you for your kindness.

>Dave: Time to build. 

Using the cursor on your screen, you decided to build some stairs and a flat platform for starters. Once you've added the stairs, you delete the boardwalk, sending a imp back from which it came. 

>Rose: Check the cabinets for imps. 

Nope. There are no imps in the cabinets, thankfully. Just...lots of SHAMPOOS and CONDITIONERS. Moms love to take care of their hair. It's basically all they do. Besides baking, of course. 

>Rose: Take some.

You take two bottles of each, just in case you need to wash your hair. 

>Rose: Take Maplehoof.

You can say that twice. 

>Dave: Check up on Meulin.

You look over to see Meulin baking a batch of cookies when you see a imp reaching out for one. It doesn't take long though for Meulin to notice and destroys it with just one slice from her claws.

>Rose: Make way to the study. 

Alright. You don't see why not- HOLY WIZARDS ON A TRAIN WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?! Hmm..It seems these thieves are taking a liking to the cruxtruder. There's ink and cruxite everywhere.

>Rose: Mount the horse. Become the rider.

You hop on her back and brandish your mighty hammer and shampoo. 

>Rose: Ride on your trusty steed to victory.

Thank goodness your mom took the effort to bring you to a ranch and let you take riding lessons last summer. 

>Rose: Flip out.

Let’s go see how they would like the triple decker pogo slam OH SHOOT WHY DIDN’T YOU SEE THAT COMING

The next thing you knew, you found yourself knocked out on the floor after getting flung out of your seat by a unexpected cruxite dowel. With a burst of energy, you miraculously got back up.

>Rose: Threaten.

You take out your conditioner and threaten to use it on Maplehoof if one of them takes any step further. You step back to see Dave drop your refrigerator right in front of you. 

>Refrigerator: Level up for slaying the imp.

The refrigerator rises beyond the ranks of its echeladder to reach to rung NO MORE MISTER ICE GUY and thus gained 250 BOONDOLLARS for such a amazing feat!

>Dave: Construct loft above Rose's room.

You click on the chimney outside, dragged it out to make another copy, and place it through the right corner of the roof. You repeat this three times to create a loft above it. 

Afterwards, you then select one of the fences out on the balcony and rotated it counter clockwise to make a ladder. So far so good.


	19. Chapter 19

>Rose: Collect some grist and check on the machine.

In a flash, you scooped up all the grist in the room and payed your attention to the PUNCH DESIGNIX before you. It features a counter top station with a KEYBOARD. There's also a big red light that's blinking and a etched DIAGRAM on the panel.

>Look at the back on one of your captchalogue cards.

You filp over the card containing your lucky pogo horse Maplehoof to see a code. Any time you captchalogued something, a new code appears on the back, but it's hard to decipher what exactly its purpose. Perhaps you can do it now?

>Flip to the back of your hammer card in strife specibus.

Looks like strife cards have codes too.

>Type the code into the Designix. 

You type the code "DQMmJLeK" into the keyboard. The red light switches off. A green light starts to blink.

>Rose: Insert card.

You enter your trusty steed into the machine and watched as the card gets automatically inserted inside. You hear a punch and the card pops back out, except it has holes.

>Rose: Type in n27Un6BI.

Intrigued by the mechanics of this contraption, you type in the next code and proceed to do the same to your hammer card. 

Now you have two cards with two uniquely different hole patterns. Sadly, you can't receive your items once they have been punched.

SC: rose, step back  
SC: i’m about to go all kool aid man and break the wall using your bathtub

Huh? Bathtub? Wait, did he meant the one from upstairs-

Suddenly, a loud crash echoed throughout the study as you found your bathtub thrown straight through the window and create a gaping hole on the wall. Grist fall into the floor from where it landed. 

>Rose: Look out from the hole.

You peek out to see some stairs that lead to your balcony. At least you've got a shortcut. 

>Rose: Collect grist, move safe.

You ever so carefully collect all the grist you've found thus far before bringing your attention to said object. Armed with the knowledge of playing tons of Zelda games, you go over and push the safe over to where the punch designix is. You could feel your gal grit increasing by a large amount.

When you look back, you stop to see yet another card written by your captive mother lying on the floor. 

My dear Rose, if you are reading this, then it means that you were strong enough to move the safe. Which means you're now a strong, independent woman. As for your reward, you are now entitled to whatever is inside. I can rest easy knowing that you are fully capable to take care of yourself. I am so proud to be your mother. 

Love, Mom.

>Rose: Flip to the back.

On the back of it, you see three listed numbers written in curly handwriting.

02-49-13.

Curious to find out what in fact is inside this thing, you repeat the following code. 

With a soft yet echoing creek, you silently gasp to see yet another copy of COLONEL SASSACRE's, expect this one seems to be...older than the one you have.

....You better captchalogue this one for safe keeping.

Alongside the vintage and faded copy, you see another book and a series of newspaper clippings. Apparently they're all about meteors.

>Rose: Look at the back of the captchalogue card underneath your feet.

Huh. Looks like they're all zeroes. Makes sense, since this is an empty card. 

>Rose: Take the card.

You take the card, adding yet another one to your sylladex.

>Rose: Enter the code into the machine.

You enter the code and watch the designix work its magic. In response, your fetch modus has been changed from Stack to Queue. 

>Rose: Captchalogue punched captchalogue card. 

You proceed to captchalouge the card, consequently sending your PDA flying from the hole. But before you could say goodbye to your mother's electronic device, you stop to see the cursor swiftly catch the flying object within a few minutes.

You let out a sigh of relief before taking the PDA, launching the book through the wall and hit an imp who unfortunately got squashed by the impact.

You proceed to mentally scream in frustration. 

>Rose: Level up!

Fortunately, this event has sent you flying through the ranks of your echeladder to PESKY URCHIN! You even got a new feather to show off your new status.

>Colonel Sassarce: Level up.

The Colonel soars through his echeladder reaching the rung IMP SLAYER and gains 300 BOONDOLLARS. A tip of the hat to you, my good man.

>Bathtub: Level up as well.

The bathtub takes a hop, skip, and jump straight through the echeladder, all the way to rung GENERAL ELECTRO-STRIKER, and gains 10000 BOONDOLLARS in result.

>Rose: Go up the stairs.

You’re not sure if these stairs are safe. But you can’t help but try. You lass scamper the way up the stairs, only to stumble and find yourself literally stuck in between them. 

Dave was right. Stairs can be scary. Especially glitchy ones.

Thankfully, you found a way to get up and safely get to your room to see your punched cards on the floor and a bunch of cruxite dowels.

How convenient. You should thank Dave whenever you get the chance.

>Rose: Carve a totem for your punched pogo card.

You insert the card and the dowel into the machine, thus carving a totem for that card respectably. You began to do the same for the punched captchalogue card and the hammer card as well. 

>Dave: Collect totems. 

You stash them into the ATHENEUM.

>Dave: Produce captchalogue card. 

You take the normal totem and place it into the Alchemiter, creating one card. 

The Alchemiter requires one unit of any kind grist to produce one card each. Armed with that knowledge, you produce a couple more using some Shale.

Afterwards, you place them near Rose. 

SC: fresh cruxite totems here get them while they're hot  
AS: Thank you, Dave. What are you going to do with the rest?  
SC: eh might’ve as well experiment with them   
SC: i’ll be back with some results  
SA: Alright. Keep up with the good work.  
SC: thanks

>Dave: Do your magic. 

You make a HAMMER at the expanse of 2 build grist. You also made a Maplehoof Jr too. Minus 5 grist, 2 shale.

>Rose: Collect cards.

Using your quick wit, you grabbed TROUBLESOME DETECTIVE, then the cards, then your ejected PDA, then last but least you take the book again to bring out the cards to your deck.

Nice work!

>Rose: Turn on detect collisions.

You flip both fetch modi to see no such option.

>Rose: Read the book. Become the hero.

To be honest, you don’t understand the whole story yet, but you will in time. What does interest you though is the concept of merging weapons. 

Actually....that gave you an idea.

You combine the pogo and hammer card together, filling the holes. Then you insert the two into the slot and create a totem for it.

>Rose: Head to the balcony.

You replace the totems and watch in awe as a new weapon was made. Lying on the surface of the alchemiter was a giant hammer with a light blue handle and a little mini Maplehoof on top.

You now have the POGO HAMMER.

You began to swing the hammer, listening to it boing in response. 


	20. Chapter 20

SC: wait   
SC: hold up  
SC: did you just created a weapon using a pogo horse and a hammer?  
AS: Yep. I just stacked two of my cards and voila!  
SC: wow that's amazing  
SC: you're like some kind of female harry potter  
AS: I prefer the term Mage, but that's close enough. And besides don't give me all the credit. Troublesome Detective gave me the idea.  
SC: well pour water on me and call me a merman, that's some genius level coding happening here  
AS: Please, I'm not a master coder. I'm just a simple girl with some expertise in the field.  
SC: yeah right and i'm the mayor of can town  
SC: but seriously rose you just can't undermining yourself like this  
SC: you gotta appreciate yourself more  
SC: and this is coming from me of all people  
AS: Alright then. I'll stop undermining yourself if you try to be more open about how you feel. Deal?  
SC: deal

>Rose: Test it out on that imp over there.

You get a rhythmic combo before jumping and slaying the heck of it. In result, you are catapulted to a amazing height.

As you fall from the rebound, the next thing you know is that you’re lying on top of your bed, safe and sound.

AS: Thanks Dave. I needed that. Who knows what would have happened if you haven't saved me right there.  
SC: anytime  
SC: i can’t have one of my friends die by launching themselves by accident  
SC: just the idea of seeing this on the news would give me chills  
AS: I can't imagine.  
SC: local girl found lying on the ground with what seems to be some kind of pogo hammer in her hands  
SC: is she alive?  
SC: find out more on the news section  
AS: Random question: Do you mind if I lie down for a moment?  
SC: you do know that you don't have to ask, right?  
AS: I know. I just wanted to see your reaction.  
SC: anyways  
SC: i'll make sure you'll be safe  
SC: unless there's another power outage at least  
SC: now stop typing and get some sleep  
AS: Alright, Dave the Somnlogist.   
SC: hey that's dr dave the somnlogist to you  
AS: Thanks.  
SC: no prob  
SC: now go to bed ya workaholic

>Rose: Sleep.

Looking above from where you lay, you see the gate shining before you ever so gently. Hearing nothing around you eases your body as well as your mind. As you relax your muscles and close your eyes, your vision slowly turns blurry and dark until you can see nothing at all.

>Dave: Check Alchemy Excursus.

Using the menu, you click the last option on the list. Once you did, a menu opens up with a picture of Rose's first creation using Alchemy. Upon further analyzation, it appears to be a index for punch card combinations. 

Maybe you can use it to send a code to Rose to make the item herself. If you can figure out what to send her first.

>Dave: Captchalogue Sburb Server CD.

You eject the CD and put inside card 2.

>Dave: Turn to the back.

You turn over the card, hoping to see a code behind it...only to see nothing. 

Gosh darnit. 

Outside, you can hear the backup generator shake in the midst of the flames. 

You are beginning to have the feeling that you're completely screwed. 

>Rose: Wake up.

In front of you, you can see clouds changing shape according to your thoughts. You can see your mom, the symbol on your shirt, a cat, Harry Potter, and...

Wait.. Is that...

_John?_

You immediately wake up with a start once you hear the sound of your mom's PDA ringing. As you get out of your bed, you pull it out to see that John was pestering you. 

Right on time.

AC: hey there rose!   
AS: Hey there, John.   
AC: how's your adventure going?   
AS: It's okay. Dave finally reconnected with me, so everything is turning out fine.   
AC: what's wrong, rose? i can tell when you're conflicted. Your tone gets a bit somber when you get like that.   
AS: It's just...I'm not too sure what exactly I'm doing here. Dave thinks it's saving the world, but I just have this feeling that it's not.    
AS: Does that sound weird to you?   
AC: rose, i live in a abandoned island with no one but a omnipresent dog transporting around all willy nilly.    
AC: weird is the new normal for me. it's like i'm living in my own little Night Vale. and i'm cecil.   
AS: Cecil? Do you mean that dashingly handsome sounding radio host?   
AC: that's me, rose. that's me.   
AC: but to answer the question, no. that doesn't sound weird at all.   
AC: now is it a gut feeling? or a heart feeling?   
AS: I-I think it's both. I..I don't know.. It's like my mind is telling me one thing, but my heart is saying another.   
AC: well then follow your heart and your gut.   
AC: just don't forget to bring your brain with you. :) you don't want to act all lenroy jenkins everywhere you go.   
AS: Thanks Mr. Harley.   
AC: you're welcome, ms. egbert. ;)   
AC: !   
AS: John? What's wrong?  
AC: rose. get your pogo hammer.  
AC: something's coming.


	21. Chapter 21

>Rose: Grab your hammer.

You quickly grab your pogo hammer. Upon doing so, you immediately look up to find yourself surrounded by two crude ogres.

>Quick! Abscond!

No. As much as you would want to, deep down you know that you can’t. Right here, right now you’re going to have a rooftop battle and there’s nothing you can do.

Except fight back.

But once again, you pause that moment to introduce this guy.

You are now the Soulful Wanderer.

>SW: Retrieve ar-

Already got them.

>SW: Examine the panel in front of you.

Looks like Rose is in a bit of a pickle.

>SW: Encourage the Rogue.

Before you could even press any of the keys, you stop to feel a rumble coming from underneath and looked out the window to see your base has begun to launch through the sky. Its destination is a bit unclear, but you can see the faint image of a temple up ahead.

Meanwhile, on the surface, a PERSEVERING DRIFTER is shifting through the sands with a parcel by her side. Inside, a letter, a package, and a sword. Over at the distance, above ground, a bright light is in the sky.


	22. ACT 3

A young boy is sleeping in his room. Not wanting to be rude, you decide to give him a gentle tap to wake him up, only for your efforts to be fruitless. Very well then. Let’s just enter his name and move on. 

>Enter name.

JOHN HARLEY

Your name is JOHN. You have recently woke up from a rather interesting dream. A dream that you, as usual, can't fully make out. Fortunately for you, you have a DREAM JOURNAL specifically made for writing all the details. You have a broad selection of INTERESTS. You have a undying love for TERRIBLE MOVIES. You are somewhat of a excellent MARKSMAN and also an ASPIRING MAGICIAN. You occasionally try your hardest to practice your hand at CODING, although you’re HORRIBLE AT IT. And if that's not enough, you also like to play VIDEO GAMES.

What will you do?

>John: Quickly retrieve firearms from wall.

You quickly take one of your trusty RIFLES from beside your bed and safely allocate it to your strife specibus, thus giving you the ability to wield RIFLEKIND. Your grandma was a pretty good sniper and so are you. ...Sort of. Thank goodness you have target practice.

>John: Captchalogue squiggle plush.

Nah. You're not the kind of guy to have squiggles. You're more of a bunny person.

>John: Lose interest in video games and never utter a single word about them ever again.

You would never! The world would surely come to a end if you ever do something so ridiculous like that.

>John: Pick up toys.

You don't have any toys with you. But you do have tons of CASSETTE PLAYERS lying around, courtesy of your beloved grandmother.

>John: Look out window.

It's just a normal day living in this huge island. It's fairly peaceful despite to the looming presence of a VOLCANO around the forest. Luckily, it's been dormant for years and will be that way for a long time.

That didn't stop your grandma to use its activity for electricity, thanks to GEOTHERMAL ENERGY. It's pretty cool once you think about it.

>John: Look inside chest.

You open up your sacred GADGET CHEST, filled with AMAZING GAGDETS and FORTUNE TELLING STUFF. Such as your trusty 8-BALL and CUE BALL, a COMPLETARY THROW PILLOW with its own CRYSTAL BALL, some TAROT CARDS, your LUNCHTOP COMPUTER, COOKALIZER, FRIDGERATOR, and last but not least, a physical copy of perhaps one of your favorite webcomics HIVETWIST.

>John: Take the book. 

You take out your SKETCHPAD fetch modus and draw a image of the book. It successfully analyzes your drawing and places it into the captchalogue card. 

>John: Don't forget about the cookalizer and fridgerator! They're important.

You take both items as well as your LUNCHTOP, even though you don't understand why you need the other two- 

OH SHOOT YOU ALMOST FORGOT TO FEED BEC THIS MORNING! 

>John: Get to it.

You quickly hop on the table and kick the fenestrated plane and piles of uranium out of the way. Afterwards, you deploy the two gadgets.

Once they are deployed, you select the steak option on the REFRIGERATOR, prompting one giant T-BONE STEAK to materialize before you. 

You go over to the COOKALIZER where you see a dial with four options on how to cook the savory item. 

>John: Lightly irradiate steak.

He does like his meat that way. Once it's done, you draw out the IRRADIATED STEAK and captchalogue into your sylladex. You don't want those atoms to go to waste. 

>John: Examine atomic bass.

You wouldn't exactly call it atomic, but it definitely is a bass. You currently have it in its basic setting because the other is way too advanced for you to master.

>John: Play a soothingly peaceful bass line. 

You spent some of your time playing a [slightly familiar tune.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkmxRiQZdb4) 

>John: Captchalogue bass.

You also captchalogue the PORTABLE AMP from the WALL SOCKET.

>John: Open lunchtop. 

You sit back down on your bed and deploy your lunchtop. You sit as your surrounding begin to change around you. 

>John: Activate Pesterchum. 

It looks like Rose's online. And Jade too, but she already logged out. Knowing her, she probably left you a message or something.

>John: Greet Rose.

astuteCadet [AC] started pestering attentiveScribber [AS].

AC: hey there rose.  
AC: i know you're probably busy or something  
AC: but i just wanted to say happy birthday  
AC: see ya! :)

>John: Check on Jade.

sereneArtist [SA] began pestering astuteCadet [AC].

SA: hey there bro.  
SA: i know that youre busy sleeping again since you're not responding  
SA: i just wanted to tell you that id made this really good track  
SA: and since you were my first fan, i wanted to give you first.  
sereneArtist [SA] sent astuteCadet [AC] file "showtimeremix.mp3".   
SA: i hope you enjoy it  
SA: see you later

>John: Open up FRESHjams.

You open up the MUSIC PLAYER and add Jade's [remix ](https://soundcloud.com/itsjcguti/showtime)to the playlist. 

>John: Open Echinda and go to mspaintadventures.com.

You open your browser and visit mspa. 

You open up to the last page you've read on Hivetwist. Upon further analysis on the latest intermission, you began to wonder if these characters will ever be prominent in the next act. Then again, who knows?

>END INTERMISSION. 

You click on the next two slides and watch the flash. It's saved you a lot of time, but Rose still hasn't responded yet. 

But before you decide on anything else, you look up to see that Dave is online. 

>John: Pester Dave.

AC: hey there dave!  
SD: hey john i hope you don't mind but i want to ask you something   
AC: sure! i don't mind spending a few seconds with you.   
AC: we gotta be quick though.  
SD: you're busy?  
AC: yeah. but that's not the reason. i just don't want your internet connection to fail in the middle of our conversation. even though it will sooner or later.  
AC: but don't worry! we'll reconnect soon in the future!   
AC: at least that's what the clouds showed me...  
AC: but anyways, that's not important right now. what is it that you want to ask me?  
SD: it's about the game  
SD: ever since our last conversation, you've told me that today would be the day we would be able to play the game soon  
SD: i'm not doubting you or anything, but i'm just not sure whether today is the day or not  
AC: it is. you just gotta be patient, that's all.   
AC: once you get it, ask Rose to be your cilent. don't worry about me and Jade, we'll be fine once you guys enter first.  
AC: listen.  
AC: i know that what i'm saying doesn't make sense to you now.  
AC: it didn't make sense to me either.  
AC: but you gotta trust me on this. besides, you and i both know i'm a bad liar.  
AC: crap. looks like your power is about to go out.  
AC: take care and stay safe, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Crystalguitarthemums from Land of Fans and Music 2 by Erik "Jit" Scheele, Showtime (remix) by J.C. Gutierrez.


	23. Chapter 23

>John: Be the other boy.

You are now the other boy several hours in the future. And much to your surprise, you see a secret passage in the mausoleum. 

How long had this been here, you wonder?

You quickly stuff that question into the the back of your mind for later once you have noticed how hot the place is getting.

You gather up your laptop and your cat and descend into the unknown.

>Dave: Descend.

As you go down the ladder before you, you begin to feel a shift in temperature once you land safely onto the ground.

Once you arrive, you look up ahead to see a bright green light coming from the hallway before you.

Without any signs of hesitation, you go in.

>John: Stop being the other boy and pester Rose again.

You rather not. After all, you did tell Dave that you have plans and you aim to complete it.

You pack up your LUNCHTOP and head downstairs.

As you descend down the winding stairs, you can't help but wonder how Rose is doing.

 

You are now Rose Egbert and you’re officially screwed.

As you flinch from being beaten by the Colonel and getting all tangled up by your own swing before finding yourself flung over the platform, you realize that this fight is completely unfair.

How can the game except you to beat two giant imps? You’re only just one person.

Fortunately for you, you find yourself landing softly on your bed before getting rejuvenated by Meulin.

Filled with energy, you began to jump back into the fray.

You then looked up to see a cursor drop your refrigerator towards the other imp, only for your smile to fade once it caught the appliance and bashed you so fast, you ended up flying once again.

This time, you end up finding yourself inside a oven before getting launched out of it from above ground.

With a roaring cry, you land with a resounding whack, penetrating its thick skin before launching yourself again.

Meanwhile, Meulinsprite decides to take a stab at it and began plummeting the massive beast with appliances coming out of her lasers.

At the same time, Dave turns the alchemiter over to your way as you land on the surface and take a rebound, hurling down and doing the final blow.

The right imp screeches in pain before exploding into a huge amount of grist, the Colonel Sassacre book on the ground.

You then stop to see the other imp about to throw the swing set before wincing in pain while Meulin fires a cookie laser from out of her oven.

You take this opportunity to make a final swing before moving back once the alchemiter collided with its body, squashing it completely until it’s nothing but grist.

With the beast finally slain, you wipe your brow while sighing in relief.

You're glad that's over.


	24. Chapter 24

Also in the future, but not simultaneously...

The prospitian halts to see a grey metal book on the ground. Upon entry, she goes inside, where yet another command panel is found.

Knowing what to do, she types into the keyboard.

>HOME.

Suddenly, a loud rumble echoes throughout the area as the book soon takes off, sending her to her destination.


	25. Chapter 25

You are now in the LABORATORY.

>Dave: Look for any scientists.

You don't see any around. This place is completely empty. There is a KIOSK beside you though. And it seems to be the main source of energy for this giant HUBGRID in front of you.

>John: Descend as far as you can.

You exit out of the transportalizer. This is as far as you can go using those things. The only way you can go down now is the stairs. You're lucky that your grandma knew what she was doing when she only made this house have five floors.

>John: Go down the stairs.

You reach the ground level. In front of you is the entrance to the LIVING ROOM, which is where you will have to cross in order to get out of the house.

But before you take your first step inside, a sudden noise blares from your LUNCHTOP. Huh. That's odd. How could you be receiving messages when you were certain that you've turned it off?

>John: Answer.

tenaciousAuthor [TA] began trolling astuteCadet [AC].

TA: Hey there, John.  
AC: vriska? is that you?  
TA: Of course it's me. Who else would 8e texting you right now?  
TA: 8ut that's not the point.  
TA: You know today is?  
AC: wha? of course i know what today is! how could i forget? i've been having dreams and visions about this ever since I was little. i'm ready!   
AC: i mean, what else am i supposed to feel like during our last few moments in earth? cry in the corner?  
TA: .....John, I know that you're lying. You always pretend to 8e happy when you're really not.  
AC: me? not happy? what are you talking about, vriska? i never felt this excited!  
TA: You c8n't lie to me, John. I know that you're not ok8y with this.  
TA: Ple8se. Just t8lk to me.  
AC: ....  
AC: ....You're right. I'm not okay with this. I'm not okay with any of this. I'm sick of watching my friends die in my hands and not doing a dang thing about it. I'm just SICK of just SITTING HERE and twiddling my thumbs while the rest of my friends are in danger all because of this STUPID GAME!  
AC: I just want everyone to live... Is that too much to ask?  
TA: No. No, it isn't.    
TA: Listen John. Things m8y not seem to 8e good right a8out now, 8ut it eventu8lly it will 8e. I'm not a Time pl8yer, 8ut it's just how life goes.    
TA: It's filled with its ups, downs, unexpected twists....Like a rollerco8ster.    
TA: The only advice i could give you is this. Whenever something 8ad h8ppens, st8nd up 8nd w8lk.    
TA: Even if your legs hurt and you feel like utter cr8p, you h8ve to keep going. Even if you f8ll down multiple times, keep going.    
TA: Even if you're hurt to the point where you c8n't see anymore, keep going.    
TA: Your friends will 8e right there to help you out.    
AC: ....  
AC: you're right. thanks vriska. i...i needed that.  
TA: It's nothing really. I just thought 'what would John do in a time like this' and kept going. After all, you, Dave, Rose, and Jade would've done the same thing for me.   
TA: I'm just...returning the favor.   
AC: sure vriska, sure. anyways, i gotta go feed Bec. see you later!  
TA: See you. 

tenaciousAuthor [TA] ceased pestering astuteCadet [AC].


	26. Chapter 26

>Dave: Look at that kiosk.

Looks like a map of the hub. And it appears one of the hubs was recently unlocked.

>Dave: Go to the center and do a goofy dance.

In the center, you stumble upon a small, circular stage that looks perfect for a quick silly dance. Just not right now. You have no idea what would happen if you do stand on it and you'll never will. Not at least until you have some idea of what it does.

Even though, upon closer examination, you began to notice that it looks awfully similar to the machines you've been deploying back at Rose's house.

Oh well. 

>Dave: Find the unlocked hub.

After some searching, you found it. HUB SN_LAB413. It's unlocked, which means you can safely remove it. 

You captchalogue the HUB into card 3. 

>Dave: Look up.

You look up to see a onimous countdown. You're not sure what this countdown is for, but you feel like it's very important. Well, whatever it's counting down to, you hope that you can connect back to Jade and Rose.

>Again in the future...

As the book flies towards its destination, the prospitian looks up to see a timer that's also counting down. 

>Dave: Look around for any other important things.

You look around for more important things only to stop to see one giant important thing right in front of you.

Judging by the multitude of panels on this thing, it appears to be Skaianet's primary SESSION TERMINAL. Whatever that means. Basically, it's a giant computer that monitors every SBURB SESSION in the US and parts of Canada. 

To make matters simpler, it has color coded IP addresses and locations each marked with a dot in a different color to indicate the locations' statuses. 

Red are for ones that already landed, yellow are for collisions that are pulling in fast, green are for ones that will come later, and blue are for ones that would take a pretty long time.

Curious to see how you're holding up, you use the panel to center on your current location. And according to the map, you have small meteors that range from already landed to will land shortly. 

Over the lab is a little more immediate, while over at your house is slightly less immediate than the other. 

It looks like the terminal could monitor any session or meteor all over the world. It even have search filters according to size, time, location, and so forth.

You zoom out and narrow the search by size. The main two on top of the list appear to be the biggest thus far. 

The second biggest is centered over a US city while the biggest is way out in the middle of the Pacific ocean.

>Dave: Plug in your laptop and reconnect to John.

You take out the laptop and the hub and plug it in. It's now both powered and connected to the wireless signal. 

Your session reconnects.

>Rose: Fist bump Meulinsprite.

You give Meulin a fistbump. You've kept her hanging enough.

SC: nice.  
OP: Hey there. Welcome back on the realm of living. How have you been?  
SC: psh i never left  
SC: all joking aside, i'm fine  
SC: just sitting in this large lab  
SC: although i'll probably leave in about a minute   
SC: there's a huge stinking meteor coming towards our house  
SC: and i don't want to be reduced to a hole where you can put a gravestone inside  
OP: Has Jade connected to you yet?  
SC: not yet   
SC: i'll explain later  
SC: but I have been doing some snooping around and it seems like that timer from earlier wasn't the cause of that meteor   
OP: So it was like a warning, then?  
SC: either that or some strange coincidence  
SC: anyways i gotta go   
OP: Stay safe.  
SC: hey safe is my middle name  
OP: Okay then, Dave "Safe" Lalonde. Just be careful out there.  
SC: got it

>Rose: Climb on that echeladder.

You rocket up the ECHELADDER to the down right top of GIRL WONDER rung! Your new feather is both hard earned and well deserved. 

>Rose: Collect loot.

You jump into your pile of boondollars like a duck swimming in his money bin.

You also collect 2260 pieces of BUILD GRIST, 1040 pieces of SHALE, 490 drops of TAR, and 350 drops of MERCURY.

You look down to see some more grist littered from down below. There's even one giant SOUR GRAPE FRUIT GUSHER jammed in that hole over there.

And you have only one way to get to it.


	27. Chapter 27

Elsewhere, we find a place where a kingdom lies entrenched beyond an impenetrable veil of darkness.

Deep within the kingdom, a long woman stands defiantly with a bottle of perfume by her side.

With a single swing, she sends one of the imps flying straight into a wall and fall into its inevitable demise.

Over at a top secret location, a lone Dersite watches the scene unfold through a large window. He then turns to see Rose surrounded by tons of Grist with Meulinsprite by her side.

He glares the image before him in disgust.  _Graveyard stuffers._

* * *

You are now the Persevering Drifter.

You are flying eastward to a location that you’re currently not aware of. You still have your bearings, but the door to the elevator has been closed shut ever since you lifted off.

What will you do?

>PD: Look at the terminal.

You observe the screen before you. Here lies a series of commands you have previously typed in, with Home being the current one.

>PD: Type in =>VIEW.

You do so, choosing the viewpoint of a young bow wielding a rifle in the middle of some hazy mist.

By the look of the screen flickering, you deduce that there’s some kind of interference.

The boy, however, is very familiar to you.

>Greetings.

In response to your text, the young man stops to see you.

>Have we met somewhere before?

But before he could even respond, you stop to see a imp coming from behind.

>Look behind you!

He then turns around and quickly shoots a bullet towards it. Said bullet pierces its head before it fades away into little grist pieces.

Score!

Meanwhile, back at the lab, the clock is still ticking. 

>Dave: Refuse to acknowledge the strange metallic parts.

You successfully ignore the robot parts in the lab. Even though they do look cool.

You continue ahead to see stuff that looks like it came out of a boy's room. What with all the robot stuff and swords and what not.

>Dave: Wear the hat. Become the knight.

Alright. You're totally doing this. Thank goodness no one else is here or else you would've oH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT.

You are greeted by a kind MUTANT KITTEN.

>Rose: Resist the urge to take the shale.

You fail to resist and jump in.

>John: Go to the living room.

You go inside.

Luckily, your grandma put all of her stuff in the upper level, otherwise it would be really hard to navigate without sinking into her heirlooms.

Speaking of Grandma, you’ve always wondered what she looked like when she was your age. But then again, the only evidence of young Jane Harley during her more exciting years is the pictures she has on top of the fireplace alongside the portrait above them.

>John: Observe pictures.

On top of the blazing fire below is three pictures. Each of them filled with joy and the kind of feelings that make you warm inside. 

You then began to reminisce about your equally exciting childhood, particularly about the time you’ve discovered a scrapbook inside your grandma’s lab. In almost all of them were pictures and letters which came from two young kids who lived in a mansion, far away from their home in the Pacific.

There were even pictures and letters coming from a older teen who looked a bit different than the others. You assumed that he was adopted into the family, due to his blonde hair sticking out from the rest of the group.

When you asked her, she just looked at the pictures and letters silently before a big smile grew on her face.

 _“John, my dear,”_  She said in her usual mature yet lighthearted tone.  _“I just knew you were going to ask.”_

After that, she explained everything to you in a very simple way that even a 5 year old would understand.

You sigh deeply in nostalgia. Grandma was always the best at telling stories. Not only that, but she also was very good at being one step ahead of you. Even to the point where it was scary at times, often leaving you to speculate that she almost had some sort of sixth sense.

Thinking back, you were quite the little detective back then.

But now not’s the time to reminisce. You have a dog to feed!


	28. Chapter 28

>Dave: Refuse to acknoweldge the kitten.

You fail terribly. Hey, there's a slot machine in here.

>Dave: Insert coin.

This weird arcade machine doesn't take coins, I'm afraid. Besides you left them on the fridge. 

>Dave: Let's play a game.

It's not a game, but a APPEARIFIER. 

>Dave: Mess around with it.

You mess around with the controls and....

Hey, Jaspers is alive! Or should you say, was alive. According to the stamp on this thing, this moment was nine years ago.

You zoom out.

It looks like you and Jaspers are hanging out, as usual. You remember this day like the back of your hand.

>Dave: Appearify Jaspers.

You try to appearify him, but this would directly cause a time paradox because he hasn't told you his SECRET.

But it seems like this machine has a safety mechanism just for this occasion.

The PARADOX GHOST IMPRINT of Jaspers appearifies in his stead and immediately falls apart upon entry. 

The machine beside it then sucks up the sludge and starts a automatic procedure. 

The device generates a fetal PARADOX CLONE of Jaspers. 

Whoever was using this before you must've been making attempts to perfect this craft called ECTOBIOLOGY.

 >Dave: Have a flashback.

Fortunately, there's no need. The screen's already doing it for you. You turn the clock forward a few seconds. Jaspers unveils his amazing SECRET to you.

But before you could ask him to say it again, he disappears, even though you now understand how and why. 

Surprisingly, you're not the one to appearify him from this moment in time. 

Weeks later after he vanished, you found him washed up on the river. His tux was in shambles. Your dad made him a new one before he decided to give him the funeral.

>Dave: Trace his whereabouts.

You fast forward to a week after his disappearance only for your meaningful search to end up fruitless. 

You fast forward to another week and there he is.

You look up at the clock to see that you only have 10 seconds to get out of here.

You take up the little kitten into your arms and run straight for the circular stage.

>John: Locate Bec.

Oh, don’t worry. You know exactly where he is. It doesn’t take you that long to find a teleporting white dog like Becquerel running around.

But every time you sense his presence and try to catch him, he always keeps on giving you the slip.

But not this time. This time you’re ready. He may have god like powers, but you have something that he don’t.

Steak.

>John: Go and retrieve that package that you excepted to arrive soon.

As you walk over at the hill, you spot the package that you had expected from Rose a month ago. Yet according to your knowledge, it’s actually on time.

Its location is over there near that crumbling monument.

>Rose: Do a triple somersault and land safely.

You do all that and stick the landing into your MOM's ROOM. But where are the wizards?

You look beside you to see MOM's BRIEFCASE, which contained various forms and papers to verify her duties as a street performer.

>Rose: Snoop.

You decide to become the detective you aspire to be and snoop around her briefcase.

Hold on. These are just a bunch of documents and other kinds of adult stuff.

Actually when you think about it....everything around here is completely normal!

>Rose: React accordingly.

So after all this time, after hilarious embarrassment after embarrassment, she was actually a businesswoman? You did not see that coming at all. But at the same time, you already figured it out from the very beginning. Just the thought of her working day and night just to raise you into the women you are now makes total sense, but you still wonder why she didn’t tell you sooner.

Maybe she was embarrassed? Or perhaps she knew something was bothering you and decided to collect that magic stuff just to make you happy? Not that you didn't appreciate her efforts, of course.

You began to wonder why. Then it hit you.

Since when did you write on your own bedroom walls?


	29. Chapter 29

Back at the purple planet, a imp cowered in fear as it backed away for the women carrying a large safe over her head. Once again, the human prisoner has broken out of her cell. 

A loud crash echoed throughout the tower as the creature fell with the safe close beside him.

The dersite's eyes lowered as one thing came to his mind. What he needed was a bigger safe.

Who is this guy?

>Enter name. 

SLEUTH SPADES

"Sleuth Spades"? 

That does have a nice sound to it, but you know your own name. And that isn't it.

>State name and rank.

Now you're speaking his language. 

The name's JAMES. JAMES BLANC. And you are the ARCHAGENT assigned by the BLACK QUEEN herself to see over various affairs of your DARK KINGDOM thanks to your three trusty FENESTRATED WALLS. You almost have nearly enough to make a CUBICLE OF VIGILANCE, but due to some strange circumstance, your FOURTH WALL has been stolen for quite some time now. 

>James: Wear the wizard hat.

No. You utterly despise that thing. You wouldn't even dare wear it even if the QUEEN herself made you.

>James: Call for backup.

You send one of your closest allies to handle the dame, but right when you're about to ask him to bring something heavier this time, the ALMIGHTY RULER herself interrupts the connection.

And of course it's about your outfit.

>James: Rebel.

You give the queen something you've been wanting to give her for a long time. And it's a little something you would like to call 'the bird'.

You can sense the raging fire coursing through her veins, but you don't care. 

But unfortunately for you, it's only in your head. 

FINE. You stick your tongue out in utter disgust as you wear the official headgear. Stupid stuck-up leader...

>James: Burn it with fire.

Mark your words. You fully intend to do just that once she leaves you alone. But just when you have the right opportunity to do so, you stop once you see the damsel on the screen fighting back.

You slap your face with your hand in frustration. Why do you always have to do everything yourself?

>Rose: Investigate further.

Hmm...By the looks of those presents over there, it seems that MOM haven't got the chance to give them yet.

>Rose: Open presents.

You open the one on the right first to see a FETCH MODUS CONTROL DECK.

>Rose: Obtain the sweet loot.

You open up the box to see a bonus ARRAY FETCH MODUS and 12 extra cards along with the deck.

First off, you add the 12 cards into your inventory. Then you equip the new modus. Unlike the last two modi, the ARRAY MODUS allows you to store and retrieve any item from any card at any time.

It's good for service, but not for weaponizing. 

>Rose: Place the STACK and QUEUE MODI into the deck.

You insert the two modi, transforming your sylladex into a STACK-QUEUE FETCH MODUS. With the two combined, you can now remove items from either the top or bottom cards. 

To make things easier for yourself, you also add the ARRAY MODUS along with the others, thus reconfiguring your syalldex into an ARRAY of four main QUEUESTACKS. 

Just you needed for a challenging inventory system.

>Sweet, now open the smaller one next.

Nah. You're more of a big box kind of gal. 

You open up the box only to lit up with excitement once you see the dashing tux before you. 

You decide to change your clothes right away but not after you've put your previous outfit away into your sylladex for now.

You look in front of the mirror. Hmm...There appears to be something missing..

You take out your trusty FEDORA and finish the job. 

There. Now you look like one hard boiled detective. Eat your heart out, Sherlock Holmes. 

>Open the last one. 

You tear off the wrappers only to see a box of FRUIT GUSHERS. Sweet! You know just the person to send these to.

>John: Retrieve package.

You’re almost close to obtaining it...

Dang it! Bec’s here. And it doesn’t look like he’s going to budge.

It’s time to bring out the big guns. And by big guns, you mean steak. 

You take out the irradiated piece of meat. He stops vibrating before sticking out his tongue and wagging his tail. You want it boy? You want it? Okay...Go fetch!

You throw the meat. He teleport away, eager to get his meal. While he’s gone, you grab the package and hightail it out of here.


	30. Chapter 30

>Dave: Check for any mixed atoms between yourself and the cat.

Nope. No mixed atoms. It's just you and the kitten. The kitten named...Huh. You haven't really thought up a name for them yet. You're not even sure if they're a girl or a boy.

But you'll figure it out later.

Now..where are you?

>Dave: Look around.

Huh. Looks like you're in your DAD's room. You recognize the smell of alcohol from anywhere. But then again, that other stuff back in the lab might've been his room from the start. 

You're not so sure what to think of him now.

>Dave: Look outside.

Well, this is peculiar. Shouldn't that place be gone by now- OH CRAP YOU SPOKE TOO SOON!

You need to get the heck out of here. This whole room is one huge fire hazard with all this alcohol lying around.

>Rose: Stop whatever it is you're doing and think about Dave.

You stop punching your cards to think about Dave. It's been so long since your last conversation with him and you wonder if he's okay.

Then again, this is Dave Lalonde you're thinking about here. Any minute now, he'll probably come back and geek out over the cool stuff you're making.

But still you can't help but to feel worried about him. You just hope that wherever he is, he's okay.

Same goes for Jade, John, and everyone else that you care about as well.

Anyways, enough worrying. You better hurry and get to some alchemizing.

>John: Sleep.

After a long day of work, you decide to get some shut eye. As you peacefully fall asleep, another you wakes up to the warm sight of Prospit.

>Dave: Flee room.

After hours of shenanigans, you've finally returned to your room. You look over to see the cute kitten sleeping ever so peacefully.

You guess you can call them CASSIOPEIA or CASSIE for short.

>Dave: Pester Rose.

SC: nice totem collecting over there

SC: are you planning to make something?  
AS: Why yes, yes I am. But I'm mostly worried about you. Are you alright? You've been gone for five hours.  
SC: thanks for asking, but i'm fine   
SC: have you heard from jade?  
AS: Not really. She's probably waiting for you so you two could start playing. I hope she's okay.  
SA: aw! i appreciate how much you guys care about me, but dont worry just yet. im fine!  
AS: Jade? Is that you?  
SA: of course its me! it took me a while for me to read the conversation, but im here. have you finish building roses house yet, dave?  
SC: got it all set and ready  
SA: great! ill start up the game over at my end.  
AS: Alright, now that we've got that settled, I'll head over to the gate while you two get started with the game. See you two later.  
SA: see ya!


	31. Chapter 31

In midst of the sandy plains, the adventurous dersite steps out from inside the apple. In front of him was a old tower with a frog on top on it.

>SW: Descend.

Using all the loose cable you can find, you tied them up into a rope. Sadly, the rope doesn't reach all the way.

>SW: Look over yonder.

You look past the temple to see something hanging from one of the towers over there.

>SW: Look closely.

You look a bit closer. It looks like cable. But not just any ordinary cable. A HARPOON cable. Interesting... It can't be a coincidence that this cable just so happens to be there.

If you didn't know any better, you could say that someone deliberately planned to do this just for this rare occasion. Almost as if that someone had some sort of special gift.

>SW: Get the rope.

You go back inside and enter the APPEARIFIER room, then you adjust the coordinates to the cable's exact location.

The APPEARIFIER glows for only a moment and fades, leaving behind a blue package rather the item you had wanted.

Oh, dang it, of course you couldn't get it because you forgot to set the time. Oh well. You might as well examine this intriguing gift.

Upon close examination, you deduce that this is a present from the past. On top of the package is a envelope with your initials on it.

You open the envelope only to get a letter and another envelope. You're slightly confused but since it seems to be very important. you decide to defend this package like a mother defends her child.

>SW: Appearify cable.

You set the time to the present and appearify the PILE OF CABLE.

>SW: Take action.

With quick haste, you add the extra cable into the rope and slowly climb down with the PACKAGE in your hands.

Meanwhile, inside the frog temple, a DESULTORY RENEGADE prepares himself for unwanted company.

>SW: Look behind you.

Well, it looks like you have a unexpected guest in your hands.

>SW: Read the letter.

You open up the letter to see a hand drawn picture of your exact location with a arrow pointing to the book telling you to go over there.

You then look down to see a picture of you handing the package to the young maiden. You look up to see her. She looks back. She reaches for a sword. The Defector spies on his exact target. You do a jig as the bullets keep firing at your direction. For survival, you scurry over to a nearby rock for cover.  She also does a jig and quickly heads for the same rock.

The two of you sit next to each other in utter silence. She glances over to see you slowly slide over her direction and give her the package.

Surprised by this sudden act, she looks at it to see a envelope assigned to her.

 


	32. Chapter 32

>John: Visit your next door neighbor.

You might as well. You just hope that you're not intruding on her beauty sleep. Sadly, Rose is still sound asleep, having slightly troubling dreams thanks to that stuff on the walls and that leering plushie taunting her.

>John: Wipe them down.

You wish that you could, but how are you supposed to wash the walls without a-

Oh. Nevermind, you already have a washcloth. And it's wet too. How convenient. 

>John: Kick that doll to the curb!

You quickly throw it out of the window. Thankfully you'll never have to see that thing again. Okay. Now that you're done with that, time for you to clean.

Speaking of Rose, you can't help but wonder if you ever sent that package to her earlier...

Then again, knowing you, you probably forgot to do so. There. All finished! You look over to see her smile before flying back out.

Once you wake back up, the first thing you're going to do is ask Rose about the gift. Maybe she might like it as much as you liked yours!

>Rose: Start alchemizing!

You suppose you can get that out of the way before heading out into the great unknown. Thankfully, Dave moved the ALCHEMITER to the deck during his renovation of the house, making it easier for you to do your part as well. 

>Rose: Recombine Charlie and hammer.

Instead of overlapping (&&) the two cards together like you did so to make the POGO HAMMER, this time you decide to use the two codes to double punch (||) a blank card, thus creating a whole new pattern entirely.

The result is the HAMMERHEAD POGO HORSE. It doesn't look as nearly as fun as Charlie, but to be honest it's probably a bit more safer.

In summary, double-punching cards creates a whole lot more variety and creativity as a whole. Just combine the double-punches with the overlaps and anything can and will happen.

>Rose: Combine squiggle shirt and tux.

You make the GREEN SQUID TUXEDO. Not as snazzy as its predecessor, but it's still pretty good.

>Rose: Combine squiggle tuxedo and Troublesome Detective book.

You make the TROUBLESOME DETECTIVE SQUID TUXEDO. Now you're ready to kick some crime and catch some dimes.

....That sounded way better in your head.

>Rose: Combine headband and Mom's PDA.

You make the MOTHERLY INTUITION HEADPHONES. Now you can see and send messages thanks to the hidden hologramic projector within it without even using your hands.

>Rose: Combine sledge hammer, telescope, and Sassacre text.

You make the TELESCOPE SASSACRUSHER. This massive thing could crush an ogre if you wanted to, but you lack the upper body strength.

>Rose: Combine Gushers with leftover ectoplasm.

You mix the Gushers with some ectoplasm Meulin left on your floor to make a fresh box of HECKALIOUS BLUEBERRY SLIME GUSHERS (WITH HEALING PROPERTIES!)

You'll never know when you might need it.

>Rose: Combine perfume with Gushers.

You make a surprisingly killer BETTY CROCKER PERFUME BOMB. And judging by how it shakes in your hands, you’re going to keep inside your sylladex in case of emergencies.

>Rose: Combine Homestuck poster with computer.

You make the HOMESTUCK COMPUTER. Neat.

>Rose: Combine Mom's fedora and Troublesome Detective game.

You make another FEDORA with FOUR PIECES OF SCOTTISH DOGS inside.

>Rose: Combine Hammer and Troublesome Detective game.

Alas, you can't make that item yet. Apparently you'll need a crap ton of grist, some of which you don't even have yet.

>Rose: Combine Iron and Pogo Hammer.

You make the WRINKLE-EFFER.

You've done quite a excellent job with all this stuff around. Now you're more than ready to get going.

>John: Pester Rose.

In your tower, you proceed with a [conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550606/chapters/33832131) about your package before heading out to investigate the crash. After that, you continue the [previous conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550606/chapters/33916014) before stopping to see Rose floating above her tower, her eyes still shut.

Wanting to greet her, you slowly and carefully approach. As she slowly opens them, however, the two of you wake up in the exact same time.

Once you wake up, you continue to have [yet another conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550606/chapters/34114256) with her before you get up out of bed.


	33. Chapter 33

>John: Grab your harpoon!

You grab your harpoon and aim it carefully towards the ruins before letting it fly and land exactly where you wanted it. You then take out your zip-liner and zoom right out of your window.

>Dave: Finish building.

There. You're finished. Now all you have to do is sit tight and wait for Jade.

>Dave: Captchalogue and send Rose the code for her present.

How could you do that if the present is not even finished yet?

Months in the past... You look at the new brand of shades and a electric guitar by your side fondly before reading the letter in front of you.

Dear Dave, happy birthday.

I just wanted to say thank you for all the things you've done for me throughout all these years. I know that you like to pretend to be this cool, bad boy type of guy, even though the truth is you're just a lovable nerd who's kind and doesn't mind helping everyone out regardless of how you feel at the moment.

You may deny it at first, but I know deep deep down you know that's true even when you yourself are unaware of it. Anyways, before I start analyzing you like a school essay, I got you this stuff because you've always wanted to make music ever since we met and when i saw them, they reminded me of you. Also it might help you just in case you want to get your feelings out or if you're just bored and have nothing else to do. Either way, I pass down the mantle onto you, my good sir. May your sonnets be sweet and your mind at ease.

Once again, happy birthday and I hope all your days will be swell this year.

Sincerely, attentiveScribber (Rose).

With a gentle smirk, you try on your new shades and place the guitar near your bed.

All of a sudden, you look over to your laptop to see that you've got a new message on PESTERCHUM and you have no idea who this person is. Guess you're going to find out.

>Dave: Answer.

karmicCrusader [KC] began trolling strivingComposer [SC].

KC: H3Y THERE COOLK1D. WOW, 1 GOTTA S4Y YOU'V3 GOT SOM3 N1C3 SH4D3S R1GHT TH3R3.  
KC: 4LTHOUGH TH3Y'R3 NO W4Y COOL3R TH4N M1N3.  
SC: so you're one of the trolls I've been getting recently   
SC: which one are you?  
KC: 1'LL G1V3 YOU 4 H1NT. R3D SH4D3S. K1ND4 T4ST3 L1K3 BLU3 R4SPB3RR13S.  
SC: oh yeah, i think i remember you now   
SC: you're terezi, right?  
KC: Y3P! T3R3Z1 PYROP3, 4T YOUR S3RV1C3! WOW, 1 C4N'T B3LI3V3 YOU R3M3MB3R MY N4M3 TH1S T1M3!  
SC: 'TH1S T1M3'? are you implying that we've spoken before?  
KC: ....SORT OF. 1T HON3STLY D3P3NDS ON WH3R3 YOU'R3 ST4ND1NG.  
KC: 1N YOUR P3RSP3CT1V3, W3'V3 4LR34DY SPOK3N B3FOR3 1N TH3 FUTUR3. YOUR FUTUR3. BUT 1N *MY* P3RSP3CT1V3, TH4T'S NOT TH3 C4S3. TO M3, TH4T ONLY H4PP3N3D 1N 4 COUPL3 OF M1NUT3S.  
SC: so what you're saying is that you and your friends have been contacting us throughout various moments of time?  
KC: Y3S.  
SC: and for some reason, you guys are somehow displaced from time, which is why your perspective on time is different from our perspective  
KC: Y3P. WOW, YOU'R3 SM4RT3R TH4N 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3. NO OFF3NS3.  
SC: none taken  
KC: 4NYW4YS, B3FOR3 W3 ST4RT T4LK1NG ABOUT T1M3 SH3N4N1G4NS, 1 JUST W4NT3D TO 4SK YOU ON3 TH1NG.  
SC: what is it?  
KC: W-W3LL, 1F YOU W4NT TO.....DO.....DO YOU W4NT TO B3 FR13NDS W1TH M3?  
SC: you...you want to be my friend?  
KC: W3LL, YOU'V3 B33N 4SK1NG M3 NUM3ROUS T1M3S 1N TH3 FUTUR3, 4ND 1 N3V3R 4NSW3R3D. 4T TH3 T1M3, 1 D1DN'T KNOW WHY, BUT 1 KNOW NOW TH4T 1 N33D TO G3T MY HE4D 1N TH3 G4M3 4ND TRY H4RD3R TO B3COM3 4 B3TT3R P3RSON.  
KC: 4ND, 1 GU3SS, 1 JUST D1DN'T W4NT TO R3P34T WH4T H4PP3N3D B4CK 1N 4LT3RN14...  
SC: terezi?   
SC: yo earth to terezi  
KC: WH4..?  
SC: you kinda spaced out on me for a sec  
KC: OH.  
SC: .....  
KC: .......  
KC: so  
SC: you want to talk about it  
SC: i mean we don't have to if you don't want to-  
KC: 1T'S OK4Y, D4V3. I W4S JUST R3M1NSC31NG ABOUT 4 F3W TH1NGS TH4T 1 D1D TH4T 1 R4TH3R W4NT TO FORG3T. BUT TH4T'S OVER NOW.  
SC: well i hope you mind me saying this but i wanted to say something too  
KC: WH4T 1S 1T?  
SC: yes


	34. Chapter 34

boundedPacifist [BP] began trolling sereneArtist [SA].

BP: hEY THERE JADE.   
SA: oh hey tavros. how are you doing today?   
BP: eH, I'VE BEEN BETTER.   
BP: eVER SINCE WE'VE ARRIVED TO THIS METEOR, i'VE BEEN HEARING THAT THE SAME VOICE FOR MONTHS NOW AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT GO AWAY.   
SA: did you try being in a calm environment?   
BP: i TRIED, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK.   
SA: have you told anyone else about this?  
BP: w-WELL, I THOUGHT ABOUT TELLING GAMZEE ABOUT IT, BUT I'M AFRAID HE MIGHT THINK I'M CRAZY.  
SA: gamzee?   
SA: are you sure we're talking about the same troll here?  
SA: i never fully met him before, but from i heard from karkat, he can be very understanding.  
SA: why dont you have it a chance?   
SA: you never know what will happen until you try, you know!   
BP: ..   
BP: yOU'RE RIGHT. I'M GOING TO DO IT.   
BP: tHANKS FOR YOUR HELP, JADE.   
SA: aw! its nothing really.... just another days work!   
BP: wELL, I GOTTA GO NOW...i GUESS I'LL SEE YOU LATER?   
SA: definitely. 

boundedPacifist [BP] ceased trolling sereneArtist [SA].


	35. Chapter 35

You are now the Desultory Renegade.

Using your surprisingly accurate sniper skills, you had identified two unwelcome masked rogues outside your recent sanctuary. Despite your craft for wielding weapons such as your classy rifle, you have wasted your entire ammo without getting one single shot.

What will you do?

>DR: Drop the gun.

How about this? NO.

>DR: DROP. THE. FREAKING. GUN.

Fine. 

>Now examine utterly confusing yet captivating hieroglyphs.

You spent most of your time examining this ancient piece of art, soaking in all the knowledge it holds like a wet sponge.

....

Yeah, you have no idea what the heck this stuff means.

>DR: Search for more ammo.

Fortunately for you, there are plenty of ammunition left in these AMMO CRATES that you've found underneath some dusty old ruins.

Now the only hard part is whether or not you can find some more AK47 rounds before you lose their trail. 

>DR: Equip side arms.

You equip the SIDE ARMS. These could be handy later on, but for now you're going to need some long ranged weapon if you want to continue searching.

>DR: Find a rocket launcher.

You walk past the ammo crates and the endlessly moving platform to see a box.

>DR: Fondly welcome the rogues.

Before you reach out and open the box, you can't help but stop and wonder whether this is the right thing to do. They don't relatively seem harmless, and it has been a long time since you had anyone to chat with, especially with that long, attractive female Prospitian.

But then again, they are in violation for crossing your grounds. And justice must be served.

>John: Place present on monument.

You gently place Rose's gift in just the right spot, along with a letter that you prepared not too long ago after a long and winding journey in Prospit.

You wait. Any minute now....

You watch as the present disappears in a green flash. Afterwards, you take out your harpoon and cut the cord connecting from the tower. And your work here is done.

Now, how are you going to get out of here? You look down to see the lake. You suppose that you could swim back, but you might reconsider another way to cross.

>PD: Read letter.

You carefully examine the letter given to you. And you gotta say, this is the most confusing letter you have ever read.

In front of you is a picture of your base with smoke coming from a gaping hole and a broken pole, telling you to go back inside.

But when you look up, you see the base is fine.

Suddenly, the ground shakes with a loud thud as the pole in front of you brakes and collides into the sand like a tree that's been cut down.

>DR: Punish yourself for doing such a stupid act.

You gave yourself a hard slap in the forehead for such poor aim. But luckily, you have another chance to make things right.

You just need to focus.

You reload the launcher and take aim. This time, you aim directly towards the tall female who is currently wielding a sword and a package in her right arm, ready to strike.

You can practically sense the fire from within those beautiful, lushous eyes...

No. You NEED to stay focused.

With a single click, you get ready to fire the missile, only to miss and hit directly at the grey apple shaped base instead.

>SW: Wave about in a distracting manner.

You immediately change your attention to see the other Dersite waving around all willy nilly. Almost as if he was trying to distract you.

>PD: Run quickly.

You say thanks to the Dersite before heading straight for the newly made hole.

While the young maiden is currently escaping, you continue to dance about until he aims right at you.

But before you could wish your pitiful life goodbye, he misses and hits your base instead. You close your eyes as the wave of the explosion sends you flying right out of the ground.

>PD: Read the next step.

Once you arrived safely to the other side, you take out the letter and look down. At the bottom you see a series of coordinates along with a pretty cute picture of you placing the package on the appearifier.

You know exactly what you need to do.

Just as the letter shows, you put in the exact coordinates, place the package onto the appearifier, and fire up the machine.

Years in the past, a still alive GRANDMA HARLEY looks out into the island, examining her new surroundings as she begins to build a home.

As she prepares to do some work, a bright and chipper John Harley decides to spend his birthday with his trusty dog Bec. He cheerfully follows the furry guardian to a bright pasture where a alarmingly blue present is found. 

Curious to see what was inside, he opens it only to find two things. A shirt with a blue ghost on it and two packages of pumpkin seeds, much to the young one's confusion. Also inside the package was a letter.

Dearest John,

I hope you have safely received this gift. If you haven't, then allow me to say sorry for the delay. Trying to find presents for three friends who all have the same birthday month isn't such a easy task as I hoped it would be.

But if you do indeed have these gifts, then I gladly take back that previous comment and decree it as a major success, even though that I know far too well that you don't really care whether it's late or not. After all, it's the thought that counts, as you would say.

But I digress. For despite the distance between the four of us, you always find a way to brighten our days. And for that, I thank you.

Sincerely yours,

attentiveScribber (Rose).


	36. Chapter 36

>John: Be James.

You are now James and you are beginning to think this is a bad idea. Who knew that woman could be so strong? Then again, for all you know, you don't really care. 

>James: Finish Rose's mom yourself.

You take out your switchblade and aim to strike. But before you could even make a move on her, she takes out her lighter and burns your hat. You watch in awe as she then extinguishes the flames by stomping on it like a used cigarette.

Now all you see is just a bunch of burned out colorful ashes. 

You release the prisoner. She is now free to go. 

>John: Play your guitar.

You take your guitar and began to transmit sound waves from your portable speaker to summon up some lily pads. Afterwards, you take the instrument away and precede to hop across them like the frog you are. Once you do, you look up in front of you to see a giant door with encryptions all over it. It glows steadily like a heart pumping out blood. 

Almost as if this place is alive. And it's been waiting.

>Jade: Install beta. 

SA: okay dave, the beta has been installed.  
SC: alright  
SC: let's do this

>Dave, Rose, & John: Enter.

First, Jade places the cruxtrader in the living room, the totem lathe in Dave's room, and the alchemiter up on the roof.

Meanwhile, in the Pacific, John enters the tower and descends down to the bottom where he sees a flower on top of a ticking timer. As the clock on the machine winds down, so does the one on the cruxtrader. Dave places his dowel into his fetch modus as he puts his raincoat back on and goes back upstairs.

Once he arrives back in his room, he takes Jaspers and tosses his body at the kernelsprite. After placing the dowel into the totem lathe, he ascends to the roof. 

Downstairs, Jade selects the robot from the couch and inserts it into the sprite as well. The blond then takes his totem and places into the machine, 

Back at the tower, John watches as the flower bud slowly begins to open up while Dave's cruxite artifact is revealed to be a seed and a pot.

He places the seed into the pot and waits. Soon, the pod opens at the exact same time when the tree grows and disappears, leaving an apple in its place.

Dave bites into it, sending him away from the impact. John takes the two copies of the game and heads back up. 

Meanwhile, back in Rose's house, said girl was beating up imps left and right as she scaled up the towering building with the Wrinkle-Effer. Once she reaches the top, she switches it back to the Pogo Hammer and takes a mighty leap towards the First Gate, using her Pogo to jump right inside.


	37. INTERMISSION

Meanwhile, in a faraway mansion, a black carapacian was about to sneak into a empty green room.

->???: Check to see if there’s anyone there.-

Using your skills of stealth, you peek your little eye into the keyhole. No one there. Suddenly, your non existent ears picked up the sound of someone heading towards this way!

Quickly, you go inside without anyone noticing you’re here. Once the footsteps passed on by, you sigh in relief. Time to get some air!

You slowly take off your DARKLY COLORED DISGUISE to reveal YOUR UNIQUELY BRIGHT SKIN.

->Reader: React extremely at this mind blowing moment.-

Gasp! He was a prospitian this whole time?

WHAT A PLOT TWIST!

But seriously. He is a prospitian. What did you think he was? A Dersite?

->Introduce yourself.-

Gladly.

Your name is SPADES. SLEUTH SPADES, to be exact. You are the DE-FACTO LEADER of the MIDDAY CREW, a specialized group of prospitians made by the WHITE QUEEN HERSELF.

Your mission thus far is to investigate LADY ENGLISH’s SECRET VAULT, find out whatever scheming plan THE FELT is up to, and put a stop to it before it starts.

The WHITE QUEEN is pretty merciful, but the WHITE KING also gave you orders to end the shady bunch of leprechauns and their leader. For good.

And to be honest, you don’t particularly  _hate_  the king, but you rather like to follow the Queen’s orders instead.

Anyways, your fellow members ACE DIRK and PROFESSOR CLUBS are in separate locations at the time, but luckily you have these WALKIE TALKIES to communicate.

->Spades: Look at those clocks over there.-

You stop to examine the clocks before you. They look very nice. You do wish that Lady English should’ve chose a better color than green.

->Great, now smash them!-

No! Of all things you would like to do with them, you would never smash any of these clocks!

[And yet the rhythmic motions of the pendulum....it beckons.](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=001916)

->Fine...At least make a fort of them.-

You gladly made a clock fort. All you need is a big sheet to cover it up and you’re be all set.

Psyche!

You would never do anything like that. Now while you’re on a mission. On a mission every moment is priceless-

Oh look, some candy corn! You joyfully stuff the CANDY CORN inside your hat. You will never know when you might need it.

->SS: Check under the rug for any elaborate traps.-

You kneeled down and lifted up the rug. Luckily, you don’t see any traps, but you do see a picture of a human. You’re not really sure how or why they have this, so you just put it back where you found it.

->SS: Play poker.-

Unfortunately, you’ll need a DECK OF CARDS in order to play that. Fortunately you have your WAR CHEST, which you deploy gently onto the floor.

->Open war chest.-

You give the chest a slight creek, not wanting to alert anyone that you were here.

->Examine chest.-

It’s nothing much. Just a bunch of guns, case files, playing cards, and other stuff.

->SS: Start up the Homestuck Computer.-

Oh, so that’s what this is. You had this for a while now, and you don’t remember exactly how you got this computer in the first place, but at least you know the identity of this signature franchise.

->SS: Open MSPaintAdventures.com.-

You diligently reopen one of your files to see there was a new update on this recent webcomic you’ve been reading ever since you’ve stumbled upon it during one of your day offs from your job.

Now it’s one of your favorite hobbies to do to pass the time.

Suddenly, you stop to hear someone slowly coming towards the door. In a flash, you quickly put your stuff away and reequip your gun, ready for a slinging showdown.

With the gun in hand, you slam the door open and aim directly at the-

Wait. There’s no one here.

->Look behind you!-

You stop to see a green looking fellow with a red hat by the name of Fin right behind you. You looked back to see Trace who lived up to his name and traced you back to this location.

->Quick, use a aversion!-

Look over there! A flying clock!

Much to your surprise, they looked, giving you a chance to hightail it outta there. You continued to run, watching as the two choked on your dust. Heh. This mission was easier than you thought-

All of a sudden, you collided with someone else, causing you and them to fall at the same time. “Hey!” You cried. “Watch where you were going-“

You then stop to look up to see a towering, green man. It was Cans. A crooked smile grew on his face before he walloped you right in the kisser.

As the footsteps came closer, your vision started to fade. Until you couldn’t see anything at all.


	38. Chapter 38

->SS: Wake up.-

You immediately wake up only to find yourself tied to a chair. 

->SS: Try to break free.-

You try to wriggle out, but the ropes are too tight for your arms to move. Suddenly, you stop to hear footsteps. And they're coming your way.

->SS: Escape. Escape right now.-

You already said that you can't move. 

You look up after your foiled attempt to break free to see Cans, Fin, Trace, Clover, Crowbar, and Stitch, the only Felt members you and your team haven't killed.

->SS: What happened to the others?-

....You don't really want to answer. Let's just say it involved a huge collision with the car and the mansion and leave it off with that. 

Oh, and lots of fire.  _Lots of it._

You stop your internal conversation with the voices in your head once you see Cans walk towards you. You began to shake and panic as he closes in on you. What if he punches you into next week? Or last Tuesday? Or a century? Or the future?

But in a odd turn of events, he sets you free. You stand there in complete shock and awe as you look at the other members. Once you freed, your fear then turns into anger. You demanded to know what was going on. What happened to your teammates. You just wanted this to be over already.

Then you hear the sound of heels clicking onto the floor. You watch as they move aside to reveal a tall black carapacian female. But you know better. 

It was the Black Queen-er, Snowman, right in the stinking flesh.

Snowman: Relax Spades.   
Snowman: We're on your side.   
SS: What do you mean by that? I thought you and the others were in Lady English's court.   
Fin: Please. That wench is NOT our leader.    
SS: She isn't?   
Stitch: No. She isn't.   
SS: Then who is?   
Snowman: The real leader is her brother.   
SS: What?   
Snowman: We can talk about this along our way into the vault.   
SS: Are my teammates there?   
Crowbar: They used to be here. Until a certain someone had to punch into the next week.    
SS: .....   
Cans: What? I couldn't help it!   
SS: .....Nevermind. Let's just go and get this over with. Lead the way.


	39. Chapter 39

Snowman: Alright, we’re here.   
Snowman: Crowbar?  
Crowbar: Got it.

You watch as Crowbar pulled out his crowbar and sticked into the vault. As he pushed it down, electricity surged throughout the giant entryway.

The ground began to shake as he continued trying to pry it open.

SS: What are you doing? This whole place is going to explode if you don’t stop!   
Crowbar: Listen kid. We already knew the cost of rebelling against Lady English. And between you and me, I rather die in a explosion than to keep working with her.   
Crowbar: Now get in there before this stupid hunk of metal blows this place off the map.   
SS: ......  
SS: Thanks.

->SS: Hop in.

Without looking back, you jump inside. The vault slam shut behind you once you do, sending you into unyielding darkness.

->SS: Look down.

You look down to see a scanner like entryway right below your feet. It seems that you’ll need to use a barcode to get in. Fortunately, you have your trusty arm to deal with that.

You scan the barcode and descend down a winding ladder before landing safely.

Continuing ahead, you stop to see a command station with twelve screens. All of them were shut off, except one. You look up to see a familiar face you haven’t seen in a long time.

Knowing what to do, you place your hands on the keyboard and greet your horned friend.

>Hey there Kanaya.


	40. ACT 4

In the wild and vibrant scenery of LORAT, a flash of light disappears as soon as it comes, leaving behind its chosen heroine in its wake. 

>Rose: Consult with Meulin.

You take out a clear white pendant with a alchemy symbol from inside your skirt pocket.

"Meulin, can you hear me?"

"Yes Rose, I can hear you loud and clear. What's up?"

"I've just went through the First Gate and I'm not so sure on what to do next. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Hmm...Maybe you should go look around and find some consorts."

"Consorts?"

"Well, they're...They're kind of like NPCs excluding the fact that they're programs. They'll might give you some insight on what your quest could be and maybe answer some questions that I wasn't able to."

"I suppose I can do that. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome!"

>Rose: Explore.

With your hammer, you explore the vast terrain, smashing imps along the way until you see a rather friendly face in the form for what it seems to be a leaf green colored otter.

>Rose: Be the otter.

Huh. That's strange. Since when there was a human girl here? Unless...

!

OH MY ATHENA IT'S REALLY HER 

OKAY. OKAY. CALM DOWN. TAKE DEEP BREATHS. YOU CAN DO THIS.

You can do this.

ROSE: Um..hello?  
OTTER: Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I just never expected to be the first one to meet you.  
ROSE: It's okay. I just never got this much praise before.  
ROSE: What is this place anyways?  
OTTER: This is our home sweet home, the Land of Rivers and Temples.  
ROSE: But there's only one.  
OTTER: That's because they're hidden. We tried to find them using our maps, but we couldn't figure out where exactly they are. That is, until you come along and help us.  
OTTER: At least that's what the prophecy said.  
OTTER: Will you help us?  
ROSE: Sure, why not?  
OTTER: Really?  
ROSE: Of course. A little adventure or two wouldn't hurt anyone.  
OTTER: Thank you! Um..  
ROSE: Rose. Just call me Rose. And what is your name?  
OTTER: Oliver. But my friends call me Ollie.  
ROSE: That's quite a nice name.  
OLIVER: Thanks! Let me take you to the village archaeologist. He'll have everything you need.


	41. Chapter 41

In the far future, the Renegade prepares himself for another attack on the rogues. But before he gets to fire, cyan lasers come out of the middle of nowhere, stopping him from doing so.

As he effortlessly tried to evade the flying onslaught of plasma through the air, his hand slipped, sending a rocket to the apple base yet again, destroying the worm in the process.

DP looks upon the wreckage in shock while DR fires yet another rocket towards SW, sending him flying in the desert before landing right on his tush with a pumpkin that he so carefully carved and kept as soon as he entered the base.

Curious, the tall dersite stops. Where has he seen that symbol before? His eyes widened once he turnt his head sideways to reveal that the symbol shaped like a dog's head.

He knew that symbol from anywhere!

In a rush, he'd dropped his rocket launcher and ran straight towards his fellow carapace in elation. The next thing he knew he was lying on the sandy surface with the same prospitian pinning him down with a black sword in her left hand.

Meanwhile, at a ancient ruin, a TIME CAPSULE has been opened. And in a alarming turn of events, you find yourself gazing your eyes at two copies of Sburb that previously belonged to a certain music-loving friend.

>John: Take the discs.

With a single sketch, you add the SBURB COPIES into your sylladex.

>Good! Now get home quickly!

Too late.

Looks like he already caught you red-handed.

Using his godly powers, you are now sent back to your room. Well, you suppose it wasn't a total loss though. You still have the games and that's what matters.

>John: Install beta.

You take out your lunchtop and install both discs. While you're doing that, you open up Pesterchum and decide to chat with your buds.

>Rose: Pester Dave.

attentiveScribber [AS] began pestering strivingComposer [SC].

AS: Hey Dave.  
AS: If you ever get this message, then I just wanted to say congrats for entering into the Medium.  
AS: Hope I'll see you and the others soon.  
AS: See you later.

attentiveScribber [AS] ceased pestering strivingComposer [SC].

astuteCadet [AC] began pestering attentiveScribber [AS].

AC: hey rose. how's the weather down there?  
AS: Pretty well actually. How goes you?  
AC: eh. i'm okay.  
AC: oh! that reminds me. i've just booted up the game after finding Jade's copies down at the frog ruins.  
AC: can you perhaps try to find your mom's car before heading out on your quest?  
AC: sorry if i asked you at the wrong time.  
AS: Thanks for considering my feelings on the matter John, but it's okay. I'm not in a rush anyways.  
AC: really?  
AS: Really.  
AC: thanks rose! i owe you one.  
AS: You don't have to owe me anything. I'm just doing what's right. I'll text you when I found it.  
AC: okay. i'll see you later, Rose.  
AS: See you.

astuteCadet [AC] ceased pestering attentiveScribber [AS].

After you're done conversating with the locals, you head out beyond the village. As you venture further, you stop to see another person trying to contact you. Fortunately, you know exactly who it is. Well, their username at least. 


	42. Chapter 42

sereneArtist [SA] began pestering strivingComposer [SC].

SA: hey dave   
SA: just wanted to check on you for a moment   
SA: if you see these messages just text me back, ok?  
SA: okay, see ya later

astuteCadet [AC] began pestering sereneArtist [SA].

AC: hey there jade.   
SA: hey john!   
AC: are you ready for some adventure?   
SA: heck yeah! i was just checking on dave real quick   
AC: how is he?   
SA: im not so sure, but i think hes okay   
SA: i mean, this is dave lalonde were talking about here   
SA: hes probably out doing his quest for all we know   
AC: yeah he's cool.   
SA: speaking of him, here he comes right now   
SA: ill talk to you later, ok john?  
AC: roger that, SA. 

>Rose: Answer troll. 

philanthropicalSeamstress [PS] began trolling attentiveScribber [AS].

PS: Hello Again Rose   
PS: And By Hello Again I Mean Hello Due To This Very Moment Being The Very First Time We Have Ever Interacted With Each Other Through Meaningful Conversation In Your Perspective   
AS: Sorry for sounding a bit insensitive, but how do you know me?   
AS: And please tell me that it isn’t through one of those time shenanigan things that i've been hearing about.    
PS: I'm Afraid That It Is    
PS: But For Your Sake And Mine I'll Start Over And Pretend That This Is Our First Time Meeting   
PS: Hello There My Name Is Kanaya   
AS: Hello to you as well, Kanaya. My name is Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you.   
PS: It's A Pleasure To Meet You As Well   
AS: Well, sorry for making this conversation short, but i've got to run. Busy doing quests and all that.   
PS: There's No Need To Say Sorry Rose I Completely Understand The Importance Of Your Quest   
PS: I'm Afraid That I Will Have To Leave As Well   
AS: Oh.    
AS: Well...   
AS: I guess I'll see you later in the future then?  
PS: Likewise.

>Rose: Search for your mother's car. 

According to Oliver, your mom's car should be at the end of this very trail.

You just hope that you'll be able to retrieve it in time.


	43. Chapter 43

SW: Settle this dispute before things get worse. 

You settle this rather chaotic dispute the only way you know how. With cans that you've found deep within your base. 

It may be a bit cold, but you and your new friends manage to stay warm under the bright glow humans call friendship.

Meanwhile, another place was also receiving a nice bright glow. But it wasn't friendly.

>John: Deploy alchemiter.

You safely deploy the alchemiter on top of the roof. 

>John: Deploy the cruxtruder into Jade's room.

You select the cruxtrader and proceed to deploy it. 

AC: dang it, i can't place this in! these darn crows are in the way!   
SA: oh. sorry about that. i mustve kept the window open.    
AC: i'll let them slide for now....  
AC: (stupid adorable birds...)

.>John: Place it up in the roof.

Duh. Of course! Why didn't you think of it sooner?

>John: Replace TV with totem lathe.

AC: hey Jade, do you mind if i replace this?   
SA: sure. i barely watch TV anyways.

>Be Dave.

You are now Dave and you're venturing through the Land of Saplings and Rejuvenation. Even though it doesn't look so rejuvenated. But according to some wolves who live here, this place has been like this before you even arrived. Strangely enough, you feel a sudden pull guiding you to the forest. Almost as if this planet is alive.

And it’s been waiting. 


	44. Chapter 44

>DR: Cautiously drink TAB.

Eh, it's too warm for your tastes. Maybe you had something to cool it down, it might taste better. 

Heating up your can of GRAVY would be good too. 

>DR: Retrieve mysterious gadgets from the ruins.

You excuse yourself for a moment and head straight for the temple. Once you arrive, you so gently retrieve your beloved items. 

>SW: Introduce your new friend to Rose.

While your fellow Dersite is busy, you decide to introduce your friend to Rose. You'll pretty certain that the two of you will get along just fine.

You gladly show her the way in.

Once you two have arrived, you see the young girl exploring for what it seems to be a island. 

You encourage your amazonian like friend to say hi to him. But before she could respond, a tantalizing smell wafts into your non existent nose. 

You tell her that you'll be right back and head out.

>PD: Examine device.

You decide to spend the rest of your time examining the oddly kind Dersite's device. You can recall it being exactly like the device back at your station with the familiar boy on it. 

Oddly enough, this young girl is familiar to you as well. 

>I've heard that your name is Rose, correct?

Yes, that is your name.

>It's nice to meet you, Rose.

Likewise.

>Alright, Rose. Let's explore this place!

Okay, she's all yours. Just click on that controller button on screen if you ever need any help.

But then again, this may or may not be important to you. It's your decision.

As you guide Rose throughout the island, you've stopped to see a chest hidden away. 

>Let's take a look.

You open up the chest....and....

You got the MINITABLET!

>Talk to any of the locals.

You walk over to a otter wearing some kind of elegant cape. 

"Dude, check out my robes!"

Check out robes?

Y/N

>Y

You knew that that outfit look so familiar. That's your bedsheet. You thought about asking him to give it back, but you decided not to. He'll probably need it more than you.

>Sweet! A gift!

You've got a UNCARVED MINITABLET.

>Open it!

You've got a CHISEL.

>Talk to Meulin.

ROSE: Meulin, can you hear me?   
MEULINSPRITE: < yep! can do!   
ROSE: I hope you don't mind me asking this, but why did the gate sent me down here?  
MEULINSPRITE: < all of them do that, rose. every time you ascend, you also must descend!  
ROSE: So it's like one of Newton's laws. Every action has a equal and opposite reaction. Interesting...  
(MEULINSPRITE: < (who's mewton?)


	45. Chapter 45

After such a long stroll through the forest, you stumble upon an ancient temple with stairs leading to the top. 

>Dave: Ascend.

You ascend up the temple stairs to find a wall with some music notes in front of you. You take out your violin from your sylladex, ready to play. The wall lights up, playing the tune. After that, it stops, prompting you to play the music back.

You repeat the tune.

The melody plays again.

You play it back. 

Soon, the two sounds slowly converge into one melodious piece of [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWSphawicMY&t=1s). As you continue to play, a loud rumble echoes throughout the sky as a storm begins to form around the whole planet. The wolves stop to feel something wet on their heads only to look up to see rain pouring down on them. 

While the music keeps playing, blue flames burst throughout the plains. But instead of burning everything down, it brings everything back. All the greenery, all the plants, everything. Flowers begin to blossom along with the trees, saplings begin to grow and flourish, rivers and lakes begin to flow, towers begin to form and rise.  

It's like the whole planet has been reborn again. 

You stop playing and witness seeing a bright, new beginning on the temple you're standing on. You close your eyes, feeling a nice, soothing breeze pass through. And it feels good.

>Rose: Go over the river and through the woods.

You venture further through the jungle only to stop and see a familiar white object. Could it be?

You look closer to see a car. But it looks like someone's already found the package. Someone dark and oddly dressed.

>PD: Look at that handsome Dersite.

Well, you're not sure if he looks handsome, but- Wait. Is that who you think it is? If so, then-! 

You need to message Rose right away.

>Rose, do you still have that uncarved tablet?

Why yes, you do. 

>Good. I need you to carve something on it. 

Okay then. Fortunately, you so happen to be a pretty good artist. Once you take your time, that is. 

>Rose: Be someone else. 

You are a PARCEL DELIVERER on one of your daily routes. You stop to see someone standing near a car. It's a AGENT from Derse. You should try to find a way to avoid him somehow. 

But you do notice that he's holding two parcels, one of which you have been searching for. If only you had a way to get it.

>PD?: Retrieve package.

After some thinking, it appears that you have no choice but to confront him. In a polite way, of course.

...Wait. You stop to see a object drifting aimlessly through the river. Is that...?

You pick it up. It's a carved MINITABLET. And this decliately made image looks exactly like the other parcel that Dersite is holding. It look like you'll have to get both of them now. 

It is your sworn duty as a mailwomen. 

>PD?: Solve this in a diplomatic manner.

You walk up to him. 

>DR?: Doff hat to the lady.

You doff so nervously you almost burn your hat right off your head. 

Thankfully if you do that, you could just put into the water nearby to douse it out. 

>PD?: Retrieve both parcels.

He can't. They're ILLEGAL CONTRABAND. If you want them, you must ask his superiors first. 

You show the MINITABLET, which has official signed authorization to deliver one of the packages. 

He gives you the ENVELOPE, but keeps the PACKAGE.

You place the envelope inside a nearby CHEST. Welp. It's out of your hands now. 

You follow the agent. You must get that package!

>Rose: Open chest.

You open it to see the envelope. Now that you have it, you can go on with your quest. 

As you follow the map back to the direction you were planning to go, you can't help but wonder if John and Jade will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Homestuck - Medium - 03 Rain by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell.


	46. Chapter 46

>John: Drop the TV onto the cruxtrader.

With a one click, you drag the TV over to the top of the lid and drop it, releasing the cruxite dowel and the sprite.

>Jade: Head upstairs in a epic fashion.

You would if you could, but you can't. You only have four hours to get out of here. And as far as you happen to know about meteors, you definitely don't want to be here when they land.

>John: Put something into the kernelsprite.

In a flash, you quickly grab one of your friend's stuffed dogs. But before you could do anything, a crow flies in out of nowhere and accidentally collides with the sprite.

AC: well.  
AC: that was convenient.

>DR: Use the gunpowder and empty crates to make a campfire.

You proceed with the following actions and began eating with your new brother in arms.

>Rose: Explore ruins.

You follow the map until you reach the ruins, welcoming you to endless darkness. It's a good thing you have a torch with you.

>Rose: Proceed.

You venture inside, examining the ruins that the previous consorts made prior to your arrival. As you continue your descent, you stop to gaze onto a stone door with a symbol of a ball with three lines extending from it.

In front of you are four statues that oddly resemble you and your friends with holes each filled with a single candle.

_This must be the room where I have to light up the candles in order..._

You walk up to the one resembling you first and lit the candle below. It glows a calming mint green in response. Next you go over to the statue resembling Dave and lit up the candle. It glows a bright leaf green in response. Then, you lit up the statue of Jade. It glows a fiery red in response. And last but least, you lit up the statue of John. It glows a dark yet striking black in response.

You stumble a bit while the door slowly opens before you. 

You promptly walk inside the chamber to see a piano.

Knowing what you have to do, you walk up to the instrument and place your fingers gently on the keys.

You begin to [play a song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-q5yzdrnRw)

As the song continues to play throughout the planet, a loud rumble echoes throughout the planet as Oliver and Meulin along with the other otters look up to see temples rising from the ground including a quest bed.

>SW: Fondly regard desert night. 

You fondly gaze at the sky above you. The stars glisten as you think about the bright future ahead of you and your friends and oh my god where the heck did that egg come from?!

The next thing you know, the egg falls and crash lands close to you and your fellow exile, sending the two of you flying off of the ground. 

>John: Give Jade the punch card.

Alright. You watch as she inserts the card into the totem lathe, changes the dowel into a totem, and inserts it into the alchemiter. Once it's placed, the machine summons a giant cardinal red bird that lays an egg and then disappears. 

But before she could take care of it, the sprite takes it instead and makes a nest on top of the tower.

Now all she has to do now...is wait. 

>John: Deploy Punch Designix.

No can do. You're going to need some SHALE if you want to do that. Fortunately, there are other things you can deploy. Like this HOLOPAD. Or the INTELLIBEAM LASERSTATION! Or this PUNCH CARD SHUNT. Or this JUMPER BLOCK EXTENSION. Or better yet, this CD.

The possibilities are endless.

>John: Deploy white and green compact disc.

You ever so carefully place it next to her. She then takes it.

>John: Deploy the jumper block.

You place right next to the alchemiter, sacrificing 1000 build grist for science. 

>John: Deploy catchalogue disk drive.

You also deploy the disk drive.

>Jade: Insert card with the CD into the slot.

You put the captchalogue card into the slot and stick the drive onto the pins, but nothing happens.

You go back downstairs and insert the disk into your computer. While it's reading the disc, you watch Dave fight against some imps with his sword. 

Once it's fully loaded, you install the software, allowing you access to GRISTTORRENT. 

SA: hey dave?  
SC: yeah?  
SA: do you mind if i use some of your grist? i need it so i can get a punch designix.  
SC: sure i could get some more always  
SA: thanks!

>Jade: Download some of Dave's grist.

You download some of his grist. But too much though. You don't want take away his alchemitizing privileges. 

>Dave: Talk to Rose.

AS: Hey Dave.  
AS: If you ever get this message, then I just wanted to say congrats for entering into the Medium.  
AS: Hope I'll see you and the others soon.  
AS: See you later.  
SC: hey rose got your message  
SC: sorry for not responding  
SC: i was busy doing my quest and whatnot  
AS: Same here. I just summoned up some old temples earlier. What did you do?  
SC: played music to summon rain and revive the planet  
AS: Speaking of planets, I had a interesting encounter with a troll named Kanaya earlier.  
SC: did she talk about the weird time stuff?  
AS: Yes, yes she did. Have you met one of them before?  
SC: yup i met one by the name terezi not too long ago she gave me some interesting stuff about time shenanigans and-get this-she asked to be my friend  
AS: Well that's sudden. Why did she ask you that?  
SC: well, according to her, I asked her the same thing a lot and she didn't know how to respond until now  
AS: What did you say back?  
SC: yes  
SC: why did you ask?  
AS: Oh nothing. Just a little bit curious, that's all.  
SC: okay you're acting weird i mean, not in a bad way, but like...  
AS: Like what?  
SC: like a older sister asking her little brother something after spending some time with a friend who's a girl  
SC: hey bro how was your little date with that girl you like  
SC: dude it wasn't a date it was just a short little study session  
SC: yeah sure little bro that's what they all say  
SC: i mean it's not even a relationship yet just two kids hanging out together  
SC: i just don't get what's the big deal about kissing and being all romantic and stuff on the fly  
SC: relationships just don't pop out of nowhere, you know  
SC: they take time  
SC: you can’t go knocking on someone’s door and ask how they been after years of not talking to each other  
SC: i mean what kind of guy does that?  
AS: ....  
SC: .....  
SC: i was rambling again, wasn't I?  
AS: Yes. Yes you were. Do you want to talk about it or-?  
SC: ....  
AS: ....  
AS: Alright then. Whenever you feel like you want to talk, me and the others will be here. I'm going to continue exploring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Homestuck Vol. 4 - Endless Climb by Mercalcu


	47. Chapter 47

>PD?: Follow the agent.

You successfully follow the DOMINION REGULATOR into Derse. This is a very risky move, but it's a risk you must take. 

Fortunately, you've brought a PARKING CITATION. If or when you are going to be confronted, you will use this as part of your excuse and will be able to leave here alive.

But funny thing is...you have no idea where the heck you're going. 

After wandering throughout the purple hallways, you take a turn and find a regal red carpet. Curious to see where it takes you, you proceed upwards only to stop once you see the BLACK QUEEN.

You stand there, completely frozen in silence until she directs you to the ARCHAGENT's office. He's the one you should go to for PAPERWORK.

>Fourth Exile: Appear out of nowhere.

A WINDSWEPT QUESTANT appears right in front of the egg, much to the two dersites' utter shock and confusion.

>PD: Tell Rose to place the carved tablet into the pyxris.

You do just that. And she listens.

Suddenly, a loud rumble echoes from outside, sending you flying from your spot within the base. 

>PD?: FInd the archagent.

You found the agent's office, but not the agent. But what you do see is the package.

>Grab it and run.

You reach out for it only to freeze once you feel a cold piece of metal on your nonexistent neck.

A husky voice that you deduce is Mr. Noir urges you to state your freaking business or else you're good as dead.

You reply in a rather hasty and nervous voice that you're here for the parcel.

He remains silent and lets you go. He tells you that he can't give you the package until you do this.

He gives a HIT LIST and the sword that he threatened to use on you.

The deal is simple. You bring him the crowns and he'll give you the box. 

>James: Examine package. 

You watch as that PACKAGE DELIVERER lady leaves. You can't help but wonder what's going to happen once she goes out there. 

She may be a foolish, naive woman, but she is sure a brave one at that.

You pick up the package, wondering why she's so desperate to delivering this thing. 

>James: Open it.

Your face goes blank as you open it up and see what's inside.

You can't believe your own eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

 

>Jade: Punch some cards.

You finally downloaded enough grist from Dave to afford a PUNCH DESIGNIX, which John places in your room just for conveniences' sake. You also have a plenty of grist for the ALCHEMITER, but first you'd like to see what the JUMPER BLOCK does.

>Jade: Put a punched card in a shunt.

You put the punched KIRBY POSTER card in a shunt just for the heck of it and stick into the pins.

It does nothing.

>John: Draw out the PUNCH DESIGNIX into your syalldex.

You carefully draw it out with the best of your drawing ability.

The sketchpad registers the drawing, but creates a GHOST IMAGE instead along with its very code on the back.

>John: Text the code to Jade.

AC: hey jade, try this code in the designix and place it in the jumper shunt thingy.  
AC: L229BxoG  
SA: okay.

You do just that.

SA: i got this built in designix stuck to it.   
SA: which is a good thing because i don't have to waste time going up and down the stairs like a maniac.  
AC: well in that case, i'll give you some more codes.

>John: Draw the holopad.

You create a ghost image of the holopad and send the code to Jade.

>Jade: Upgrade alchemiter with holopad.

The pedestal is now a holographic projector, which is useful if you want to preview the item before you make it, but it still renders it unusable.

>John: Draw the totem lathe.

You captchalogue the lathe ghost image and add the upgrade. Now it projects an image of the totem that a punch card can create. 

All you'll need to do is a punch a card, stick it in, and you'll get your item in one full swoop! Awesome!

>John: Draw the jumper block and send Jade the link.

You create a ghost image of the jumper block extension. She already has one, but you send the code to her anyways.

>Jade: Upgrade.

It's a bit strange, but at least you'll have more space. Now all you have to do is place a card into a slot without having to use the shunts.

This was a good way to spend the time.


	49. Chapter 49

>Rose: Scale tower.

You continue down the path and take a careful ascend up the tower. Once you reach the top, you see a dark blue bed with the very same symbol you saw back at the ruins.

Someone is pestering you.

KC: H3LLO ROS3.  
AS: Oh, hello there.  
AS: Terezi, I presume?  
KC: Y3P. 1 SUPPOS3 D4V3 TOLD YOU?  
AS: Yes, yes he did. What do you want?  
KC: 1 W4NTED TO H3LP YOU R34CH YOUR D3NIZ3N, BUT 1T 4PPE4RS YOU'V3 4LR34DY D1D TH4T SO...  
AS: Let me guess. You want me to go there.  
KC: Y3S.  
AS: Is there a catch?  
KC: NOP3. 1 M4Y B3 4 SOCIOP4TH, BUT 1 DO H4V3 4 H34RT. TRUST M3 ON TH1S. FROM ON3 M1ND PL4Y3R TO 4NOTH3R.  
AS: ....  
AS: Alright. I'll trust you for now.

>Jade: Message Dave.

SA: okay dave, ive fully extended your house.  
SA: you can get to the first gate now!  
SA: .....dave?  
SC: huh?  
SC: sorry jade i blanked out for a sec what were you talking about?  
SA: that's not important right now.  
SA: what's really important is you.  
SA: are you alright?  
SC: i'm fine just taking things easy after accidentally spilling my sally sobstory to rose  
SA: you mean about your dad?  
SC: yeah  
SA: well did it help?  
SC: it did help, but I can't help but wonder if he's okay out there  
SC: even if he wasn't good at his job, he's still my dad, you know?  
SA: yeah. my brother can be a bit weird sometimes, but he's still looking out for me. even when i'm not aware of it.  
SA: maybe he's just trying to do the same thing with you too.  
SC: ....  
SC: huh you might on the money there, strider  
SC: thanks  
SA: aw! youre welcome, dave.  
SA: welp. got another person coming in. i'll talk you later, okay?  
SC: k

crabbyMediator [CM] started trolling sereneArtist [SA].

CM: HEY JADE.  
CM: IF YOU HAPPEN TO GET THIS MESSAGE, THEN...I MAY BE GONE.  
CM: I'VE BEEN STRESSED EVER SINCE THE WHOLE RIDE ON THE METEOR, TRYING TO KEEP EVERYONE SAFE AND RELATIVELY SANE. ALMOST TO THE POINT WHERE IT WAS A BIT TAXING AND DANGEROUS TO MY HEALTH.  
CM: SO UNDER EVERYONE'S AGREEMENT, I'VE BEEN RESTING. AND NOW I IMMEDIATELY REGRET IT.  
CM: WHAT WITH ERIDAN ON THE LOOSE AND TAVROS GOING INSANE, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.  
CM: BUT..KNOWING THAT MY OTHER FRIENDS ARE STILL OUT THERE, I FELT LIKE I JUST HAD TO DO SOMETHING. ANYTHING.  
CM: AND SO I HAVE DECIDED TO GO THERE AND FACE THEM MYSELF. I'M NOT SO SURE IF I'M GOING TO SURVIVE THIS OR NOT, BUT I'M DANG SURE GOING TO TRY.  
CM: IT'S THE LEAST I COULD DO.  
CM: I'LL SEE YOU LATER.

crabbyMediator [CM] ceased trolling sereneArtist [SA].


	50. Chapter 50

>SW & DR: Make gift for the WQ.

Using your wits, the two of you band together to make a metallic crown for her majesty.

Over at the distance, PD sees what they are doing before heading out of the base.

A memory is recalled.

In the past, years from now, a PARCEL DELIVERER politely asks for a meeting with royalty. Inside the castle lies the WHITE QUEEN herself.

After giving her the two cards, you urgently explain the following events that has happened to you thus far. She understands and gives you her ring and her crown.

With that finished, she also gives you a plan. A final hope for victory.

The WHITE KING can be found on the BATTLEFIELD. His CROWN may be retrieved there.

The RING, she adds, must be designated for protection. He will supply you with further instructions once you meet with him.

You kneel down in front of her as she stands up from her seat and gently place the crown on your head.

And with that, the plan has been fulfilled.

 

Meanwhile, back in the present, a young Knight is wandering through his revived planet until he reaches a cave filled with vibrant light from within. Sensing the same presence that had guided him to the temple, he went inside. 

Crystals of different shapes and hues glistened in the midst of the dark caverns as he descended down the winding stairs and entered the next room before going down a winding hallway until he finally reached the end.

A white snake like being with a young gentle face slowly ascended from underneath the watery depths of the cavern. She slowly lowered her head to see him. A gracious smile grew on her face.

HEMERA: Welcome, chosen Hero of Life.

 

You are now Rose and you're standing in front of a temple. What do you do?

>Rose: Pester Terezi.

OP: This is the place, right?  
KC: Y3P! CONS1D3R1NG TH4T YOU'V3 4LR34DY F1N1SH3D YOUR QU3ST, YOUR D3N1Z3N 1S PROB4BLY 4W4K3 BY NOW.  
OP: Probably?   
KC: :/ W3LL, 1T M41NLY D3P3NDS ON HOW M4NY G4T3S YOU'V3 W3NT THROUGH. SO F4R YOU'V3 ONLY B33N THROUGH TWO, BUT TH3N 4G41N 1T M1GHT D3P3ND ON WHO YOUR D3N1Z3N 1S.  
OP: So basically what you're saying is that I just have to go inside and find out for myself?  
KC: EX4CTLY!  
OP: Okay then. Thanks for the help.  
KC: YOU'R3 W3LCOM3! 

You put your phone away and look up at the cave before you. You aren't quite so sure about doing this, but you are pretty curious to see what's inside. But before you can decide on what to do, you receive yet another message. And it's from Jade.

SA: guess what, rose?  
AS: What?  
SA: i finally made it to the medium in one piece!  
AS: That's great to hear.  
SA: sure is!  
AS: How's Dave and John doing?  
SA: dave went off doing his own thing after telling me happened between you two and john's busy at his island, but ill get him out as fast as i can.  
SA: how about you?  
AS: I'm already finished my quest and now i'm standing at my denizen's den thanks to one of the trolls.  
SA: was it karkat?   
AS: No, it was Terezi.  
SA: oh.  
AS: Are you alright, Jade? You seem to be a bit distraught.  
SA: oh no, its nothing too bad. its just....i havent got an email from karkat in a long time until now. i dont know about you Rose, but i cant help but worry about him.   
AS: Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he'll turn up sooner or later. And besides, I don't think he would want you to worry so much.  
SA: ...youre right. i just need to stay positive about this. thanks rose.  
AS: It's my pleasure. 


	51. Chapter 51

Within the vibrant planet of LOGAS, a young girl with flowing black hair wearing a bright white suit traversed throughout the planet, striking fear into her enemies with pistol at hand. Once she was done, she flew over to one of the towers and sat down for a quick break.

sereneArtist [SA] began pestering strivingComposer [SC].

SA: hey dave.  
SC: hey  
SA: .....  
SC: .....  
SC: so  
SC: have you made your decision yet  
SA: yes i have. and...to be honest dave...im afraid. im afraid of what will happen to everyone else once I leave, im afraid of what will happen to..well, everything.  
SC: ....  
SC: well I suppose that makes sense  
SC: what with all the whole 'time travel back to the past and erasing your mistakes but simultaneously ending the timeline where you came from' thing  
SC: time can be a pain in the butt when it comes to that stuff  
SC: it does suck for the people that you've left, but at least it's better than staying in a doomed timeline knowing that you could've done something to stop it  
SA: ....wow. that was very insightful of you. who are you and what have you done with the real Dave Lalonde?  
SC: ha ha  
SA: but you're right. i shouldn't be laying around moping when i can still act.  
SA: but i cant help but wonder....what about you? what will happen to you once im gone?  
SC: i wouldn't worry about it if i were you  
SC: just focus on saving our friends' butts  
SA: ok i will. thanks dave.  
SC: eh, it's nothing  
SC: well i'll see you later  
SA: see you.

sereneArtist [SA] ceased pestering strivingComposer [SC].

>Jade: Reverse.

As she stood up from where she was sitting, a synthesizer appeared in front of her. She gently pressed on the keys, sending herself into another part of the timeline.

When the light faded, she found herself at a gray wall with some fairly lit lights. She took out a piece of chalk and wrote something on the walls before sending herself further. 

As soon as she had left, a gray skirt wearing troll was walking across the hallway after talking to some of her fellow friends when she stops to see something written in the walls. And in bright red, nonetheless.

she needs you.

Staring at the writing on the walls for only a second, she paused as a lightbulb within her thinkpan suddenly clicked. Knowing what she had to do, she immediately turned around and headed straight for the computer room. At the same time, Jade stood on top of her apartment, a orange birdsprite by her side as she gazed upon the world before her. 

sereneArtist [SA] began pestering attentiveScribber [AS]. 

SA: guess what, rose?  
AS: What?  
SA: i finally made it to the medium in one piece!  
AS: That's great to hear.  
SA: sure is!  
AS: How are Dave and John doing?  
SA: dave went off doing his own thing after telling me happened between you two and john's busy at his island, but ill get him out as fast as i can.  
SA: how about you?  
AS: I'm already finished my quest and now i'm standing at my denizen's den thanks to one of the trolls.  
SA: was it karkat?   
AS: No, it was Terezi.  
SA: oh.  
AS: Are you alright, Jade? You seem to be a bit distraught.  
SA: oh no, its nothing too bad. its just....i havent got an email from karkat in a long time until now. i dont know about you Rose, but i cant help but worry about him.   
AS: Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he'll turn up sooner or later. And besides, I don't think he would want you to worry so much.  
SA: ...youre right. i just need to stay positive about this. thanks rose.  
AS: It's my pleasure. 

sereneArtist [SA] ceased pestering attentiveScribber [AS]. 

As soon as she put her phone away, a flash of light appeared out of nowhere from behind. Jade swiftly turned around to see herself. After a long silence, a smile appeared on the other's face before she placed all of her captchalogue cards gently on the floor before going inside the sprite.


	52. Chapter 52

>Dave: Feel tired all of a sudden.

You yawn loudly, much to your confusion. You're not even that tired. Hemera notices your change of behavior and smile. She then takes out her tail from the water and gently touched your forehead, sending you back to your room.

>Future Dream Dave: Cease to exist.

You are currently sitting on top of your tower, gazing at the blue planet above with Lil Seb and Cassie by your side. You gently caress her back while the world begins to fade around you.

You should be scared, but you’re not. For you knew that this was going to happen once she left, every ache in your gut told you so. But...you couldn’t bear to tell her. Then again...maybe you didn’t have to.

As the last remaining light flickers away, you take a deep breath and close your eyes.

Back at LOSAR, a sudden wave of drowsiness slowly enveloped you before falling towards the bed, landing softly. 

>Rose: Get trolled.

But before you step foot into the gate before you, you stop to feel your phone vibrating in your pocket yet again.

PS: Wait  
AS: Kanaya? What's wrong?  
PS: I've Got A Message That You've Needed Me  
AS: Huh. And what is the problem you need to help me with?  
PS: After I Had A Little Talk With Terezi She Told Me That You Were Currently Heading To Nix Correct  
AS: Correct.   
PS: Well Whatever You Do Don't Fight Her  
AS: Is she strong?  
PE: Very Same Goes For Everyone Else Which Is Why I Came To Warn You  
AS: So what you think I should do then?  
PS: I Suggest Talking To Her  
AS: Really?  
PS: Yes In Our Previous Session Talking To Them Was More Helpful Than Going All Troll Leeroy Jenkins  
AS: Troll Leeroy Jenkins? Is that just Ben Schulz's WOW character as a troll?  
PS: Correct In Fact We Have Every Known Tv Show And Other Forms Of Media Here In Alternia Thoughtfully Converted To Match Our Appearance As Well As Our Culture  
AS: At the risk of sounding insensitive, what do you guys look like anyways?  
PS: Um  
PS: Well We Look Like You Honestly Except With Greyer Skin Yellow Irises Horns And Have An Vast Variety Of Different Colored Blood  
AS: Wow, you guys sound pretty cool compared to us bland human beings.  
PS: I Don't Particularly Agree With You On That Statement  
AS: Oh really? I suppose you have a counterargument?  
PS: Our Species Has A Rather Less Democratic Form Of Government Compared To Yours I Have A Lot Of Other Reasons As Well But We Can Discuss That In A Later Time  
PS: For Now I’m More Focused Towards Helping You And Your Friends Succeed On Your Session  
AS: Well, what do you think I should do first?  
PS: Hmm I Suggest Postponing The Visit For Now And Try To Go Up Another Gate  
PS: But It Is Your Decision Whether Or Not You Want To Do It  
AS: In that case, I’ll do the latter. If she’s as strong as you say she is, then I rather visit her later. But how am I going to get there?  
PS: I Have An Idea Wait Right There  
AS: Ok.

philanthropicalSeamstress [PS] has logged out.  
philanthropicalSeamstress [PS] has logged back in.

PS: I’m Back Hopefully I Wasn’t Gone For Too Long  
AS: That was pretty fast actually.  
AS: What did you get?  
PS: Well I Asked Sollux If I Can Have A Copy Of A Code That He Had Made To Make Our Session Go A Lot Easier And He Agreed According To Him No One Was Particularly Using It Besides Terezi So He Gave It To Me As A Thank You Gift For Helping Aradia  
PS: Here I’ll Send It To You

philanthropicalSeamstress [PS] sent attentiveScribber [AS] code pshoooo.

AS: Thanks.  
PS: You’re Welcome


	53. Chapter 53

>Jadesprite: Troll KC.

sereneArtist [SA] began trolling karmicCrusader [KC].

SA: hey.  
KC: WH4T 1S 1T STR1D3R?  
KC: 4ND WHY 4R3 YOU OR4NG3 4LL OF 4 SUDD3N?  
SA: well i-  
KC: JUST K1DD1NG. 1 KNOW WHY.  
SA: oh really?  
SA: if you know so much  
SA: then did you know that youve killed rose back in my timeline?  
KC: TOUCH3.   
KC: BUT TO 4NSW3R YOUR QU3ST1ON Y3S. 1 H4D 4 F33L1NG TH4T 1T W4S GO1NG TO H4PP3N.   
SA: then why did you do it ya dumpling?!  
KC: 1 THOUGHT TH4T 1T WOULD B3 D1FF3R3NT.  
SA: okay but do you thought that by killing rose and sending me to this timeline, youve ultimately brought the timeline back in its place?  
KC: ....  
KC: NO. NO 1 D1DN’T.  
KC: W4IT. 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 M4D.  
SA: i was until ive realized your true intentions.  
SA: and that got me thinking  
KC: 4ND WH4T 1S TH4T, PR4Y T3LL?  
SA: youre arent as bad as you say you are ms pyrope.  
SA: as long as you dont mess with anyone else of course.  
KC: 4ND WH4T 1F 1 D1D?   
SA: then ill go back in time and bug you.  
KC: H3H.  
KC: YOU KNOW, 4LL OF US W3R3 WOND3R1NG WH4T WOULD H4V3 B33N L1K3 1F W3 PROTOTYP3D OUR FUTUR3 S3LV3S   
KC: BUT H3R3 YOU 4R3 4LL GLOWY 4ND M4JEST1C L1K3 4 F34TH3RLY B3ACON.  
KC: 4ND 1T M4D3 M3 R34L1Z3  
KC: YOU’R3 AR3N’T SO T3RR1BL3 3ITH3R.

sereneArtist [SA] ceased trolling karmicCrusader [KC].

>Jadesprite: Talk to Jade.

JADESPRITE: hey.  
JADE: hey.  
JADESPRITE: sorry for appearing out of nowhere like that.  
JADESPRITE: im new to this whole time traveling thing..  
JADE: its okay. im used to stuff like this.  
JADESPRITE: really?  
JADE: yeah.  
JADESPRITE: whew! thats a relief.  
JADE: so how does it feel?  
JADESPRITE: it feels...weird yet powerful? i guess? im not sure if i can still use my time powers though...  
JADE: im going to have time powers?  
JADESPRITE:  eventually yes.  
JADE: cool!  
JADESPRITE: is there anything else you want to know  
JADE: yes actually  
JADE: what are our roles in this place anyways?  
JADESPRITE: well, to put it simply  
JADESPRITE: you, john, rose, and dave were chosen to become gods and create a whole new universe during this session.  
JADESPRITE: john is the seer of space  
JADESPRITE: rose is the rogue of mind  
JADESPRITE: dave is the knight of life  
JADESPRITE: and were the maid of time  
JADE: whats a maid?  
JADESPRITE: a maid is basically the servant of their aspect, actively serving their aspect as well as serve others with said aspect  
JADESPRITE: in our case, we have the ability to find mistakes in the timeline and go back in time to fix them  
JADE: ...is that what you did in order to save ours?  
JADESPRITE: ....  
JADESPRITE: yes. yes i did.  
JADE: ....  
JADE: okay  
JADE: i have only one more question that i want to ask  
JADESPRITE: what is it?  
JADE: do you want a hug?  
JADESPRITE: .....  
JADESPRITE: _yes_


	54. Chapter 54

>Jade: Be James.

You are now James Noir and you are so. fricking. bored. You’ve been working your butt off all day and all night and for what? Filing these parking citations?

Ugh! If you ever see that cocky woman ever again, you’re going to-

Suddenly, a flash coming from one of your walls interrupts your inner monologue to show you something.

Curious to see what’s on the screen, you get up from your seat and examine it.

It’s the Black Queen. And she’s heading your way.

...

Or maybe not.

The next thing you know she’s sitting on your deck like it’s some sort of a double decker couch and you hate it.

You watch as she points at the customary outfit that you were assigned to wear.

Ugh-! Not this crap again.

You tell her that you rather die than wear that thing. She sees that as a challenge- wait WHAT IS SHE SERIOUS?!

She brandishes her whip.

Huh. You guess that she is serious. Alright then...

Let’s dance.

>Switch over to Dave.

You can’t “switch” to being Dave because Dave is asleep. However, you can be Dream Dave.

>Okay, switch over to Dream Dave then.

You are now Dave’s dream counterpart and you’ve woke up in a room that kind of looks like yours except it’s purple. Oh, and Lil Seb is here too.

>Dave: Look out from the window.

You can’t look out from the window right now because you’re now Rose’s Mom.

And you’re on a little journey yourself.

You wander throughout the forests of LORAT before entering a fight with some beasts. During your little kerfuffle, you are rescued by a rather feisty looking lady holding a rifle.

You then follow the miss to a transportalizer lying deep in a far away section of the forest.

>Cut back to James.

You are now James and you’re officially screwed. You and her both know that the odds of defeating her are very _very_ low. Unless-!

You immediately get the box and grab the object inside as soon as you see a glimpse of her whip coming towards you.

_How about you try this on for size?!_

Her eyes widen in complete shock as you swing your new blade at her stomach, slicing both her and one of the walls behind her back in half.

You stand there over her corpse with crismon blood on your face before spitting out some of your own.

At a glance, you see a glimmer of yellow light before picking it up to reveal itself being the queen’s ring. You’re pretty sure she wouldn’t mind if you try it on.

As you slide the ring on your ring finger, you feel a immense amount of pain, causing you to hunch over as a sword grow right through your abdomen along with two long tentacles.You then reel your head back and begin to scream while two jet black wings begin to slowly and painfully grow out of your back.

Once the transformation has finally ended, you fall to your knees, breathing heavily before mustering up the strength to stand.

You then stop to look the reflection of yourself portrayed by the fenestrated plane in front of you.

Well. This is new.


End file.
